Aibou
by magnolia glass
Summary: Bakura had always had little to brief contact with his host and Ryou is content to keep it that way...until one day the thief proposes that they play a game with stakes that are too tempting to refuse. Not that Ryou has a choice anyway. Rated M for possible violence later. YB/RB
1. prologue

-Prologue-

Bakura Ryou did not consider himself someone easily prone to anger, but at the moment he was very tempted the climb to the highest story of his apartment building and chuck his laptop off the roof. You would think that the web would have had more help to offer than what he was getting. Add the fact he was frustrated and scared and it did not make for a very good beginning.

And speaking of the beginning it had started when he had begun to suspect he was possessed again. At first he wasn't sure. He had had nightmares before after all. What with his past and watching several people get hurt thanks to him during the years it was not really to be unexpected. But this was different. This was recurring. And the memory of Peguses's blood congealing between his fingers and drying around the round, cold object he was holding was all too vivid. At first he could not remember what he was holding. But he had a pretty good idea. And he always awoke shivering with a metallic taste in his mouth that reminded him of blood. He was not sure if that was worse, or the screams and the begging.

What he hadn't expected was for the tomb robber to actually reveal himself. If he hadn't known that his other self was too sadistic to resist a chance to gloat he would have thought that the thief had made a really dumb mistake. But it wasn't like that. His Yami only appeared to him because he knew there was absolutely nothing he could do. How could you fight something that inhabited your soul? He had tried getting rid of the sennen ring. And he had come across enough useless if not mind breakingly obvious advice on the web about getting rid of the cursed object. What they didn't tell you was how to keep the object from coming back. A Oujia board never rematerialized back inside of a house did it? No ones cursed wine cabinet ever crawled out the garbage. (Yes, he had seen The Possession and it had struck him as painfully ironic it was how stupid he would have thought it was had he not had some experience with a cursed item himself. He was for once with Jounouchi about giving a movie a pass. But they had both caved when Honda had begun snarking at them and even Yugi seemed excited to watch it. Just what he didn't need was another reason for people to think he was a wimp. He got enough grief over his hair color and English lineage. So he had watched the movie and slept with the lights on for a week.)

A few nights after duelist kingdom he had woken up to the feeling of something touching his face. At first he thought he was dreaming again. At first he didn't even think it was a bad dream. One of the things he tried to remember before falling asleep was how his mother would briefly stroke his head before saying good night to him. Remember her and Amane kept his thoughts peaceful. Reminded him of a time when he was not afraid.

But then the touch got more invasive. It was rougher like the person doing it was doing it all for the purpose of causing unease. He remembered how he'd jerked when he was tightly gripped by the jaw. Even before he'd heard the voice in his head he knew he was awake.

_So let me ask you a riddle ,landlord: If a man fears that he cannot escape his fate is it kinder to let him go one believing he has hope only to get a very rude awakening later or to soften the blow a bit by not letting him fawn over a false chance? _

Bakura shot up, sitting ramrod straight. Every muscle in his body was tensed. No. No. Please. Please just wake up. Wake up now!

_I mean, it's really quite interesting to consider. After all, the man would be getting months of feeling at peace with himself. Better to have a little bit of hope then none, yes? Or would it hurt more to find out later that he had no hope at all? _

He didn't care if it was a dream or not anymore. He was fighting back. He threw the covers back and bolted for his dresser. He rummaged around in the bottom drawer until he found what he was looking for. Holy water .

He could hear the spirit laughing hysterically. _You're kidding! Oh this is rich! I cannot wait to see what you plan on doing with that!_

The boy didn't respond. He emptied his trash onto the floor and poured a generous amount into the can. Enough to submerge the – where _was_ the ring? He yelped as he felt a familiar pain in his torso. But instead of getting scared he got mad. Anger was good. Anything but fear. He ripped his shirt open and looked down at the hateful prongs embedded in his skin.

"Not this time you evil bastard!" he shouted. "I don't care how much it hurts, I don't care if I bleed out, this time you lose!"

He screamed as he yanked the sharp spiked out forcibly and flung the ring into the water. Gasping from pain and adrenaline he sat down heavily. He was just starting to feel the warm blood pool over his stomach. He watched the ring sit in the water. Hopefully it was the last scars he'd ever get from the damn thing.

Then he felt a tug inside his stomach and a strong feeling of nausea. He dry heaved and put a hand over his mouth.

_Oh landlord….you are entertaining. Sure, you're and ungrateful brat that doesn't appreciate anything and you tend to make a habit of getting in my way, but I cannot accuse of being predictable. Or boring. _

The voice was amused and thoughtful.

_I think you could learn to be even more resourceful if you just learned to accept your partnership with me. But we can get to that topic later. Now. Take my ring out of your trash can and put it back on. You know how I feel about disrespect. I'm sure you feel uncomfortable right about now. I'll make it stop. Just pick up the ring. Come on now._

"No." he choked out, trying not to vomit as his head began to pound. "No. No…."

He could mentally feel the dark half of him sigh_. I have seen unspeakable tortures. Atrocities, in fact. Terrible injustices. Not that I was a saint myself. But all I ask is for him to pick up a ring and he throws a tantrum….landlord don't make me hurt you. You know I don't like it. _

"Liar." Feeling as sick as it was made him want to use the shortest sentences he could in case he did throw up. "You like to hurt people. You're a monster!"

He bit the last part off as he choked on nothing and his self-control failed him. Now his hand was covered in bile.

The sennen spirit chuckled darkly. _So? The human race deserves it. But not you. I don't want to hurt you. No you I….well how should I put this? I hate you a little less than everyone else. If you didn't spend so much time fighting me, you'd almost be tolerable. You resent this world as well. There have been days you wanted to tear it apart almost as badly as I. No, landlord – don't feel guilty! I understand it. I admire it. Now if only you would just admit it. Join me and we can rebuild this world into something more to our liking. See? I'm not so bad._

The voice was soft, persuasive. And if the teen didn't know better he would have said he almost sensed some sincerity. But he knew the spirit of the ring didn't care about him. Not really. If the Yami did, it was only the way someone cared about a favorite possession at worst or a pet at best. Something to be tolerated when it behaved and locked up when it became inconvenient.

"That's not fair."

He opened his eyes and his other self stood before him. He was no longer in his room or even in his house, but some in between limbo from within the ring. He hated it in there but at least the sickness was gone.

The dark being smirked. "Especially when we consider who is constantly trying to seal away who."

"Stop reading my mind!" the boy snapped.

The spirit ignored that. He just looked his gentler side over seeming to consider something. And the hikari did not like the look on his face. That was the look the sennen spirit got when it believed itself a step ahead.

"I want to propose a deal." He stated, sounding serious for the first time. " A game,really."

Despite himself Bakura was interested. He was not expecting something like this. "A…_game_. With who?"

"Why, between you and me." The spirit replied. " I have thought it over and realized that even though you are my host, we have never really bonded. I believe that was a mistake on my part. It's no wonder we can never work together."

At this point the younger one could only stare in stunned derision. "Are you crazy?"

"I believe we've established that answer already: that in fact I am." The Spirit gave him a wide smile.

"I would never play a game with you, one….especially if it involves dice." Ryou Bakura retorted. "And two, you think that we don't get along because you ignore me? It never occurred to you that some of the horrible things you've done to my friends wouldn't be the cause?!"

"I was merely granted you your subconscious desires." The thief responded. "To always be with your friends. And this way they could never betray you or abandon you."

Honestly all he could do was gawk. He had never had such an in depth discussion with his other before. And he was finding that he didn't like it much. In addition to being infuriatingly identical looking to him, the tomb robber knew how to twist logic.

"Onward to our real discussion." Murmured the Egyptian before his landlord could interrupt again. "I am not offering to play a dice game. Or Duel Monsters….though you have a built a very impressive occult deck, we know each other's strategies too well. Or at least…" Here his eyes flashed mischievously. "I know yours. I am thinking something long term. That will last a while."

"I won't play." The boy said immediately.

"Yes you will!" It was the first time the spirit had lost its temper and the teenager flinched. He couldn't help it. "Here's the deal. I will give you one month. I won't possess you. I won't interfere with you in any way. During this time you can actively search for a way to cast me away for good. Knock yourself out. I don't even know how to do it. And his royal majesty hasn't even been successful. But you are part of me, so who knows? You might stand a chance. And speaking of the pharaoh, you can't rat me out. You do this with no help or you forfeit."

"And if I fail?" the ring bearer demanded. "What do you get? I know you aren't offering me this without some kind of payoff."

The thief grinned showing all his teeth. When he began moving toward his host he observed with no small amount of amusement how hard the boy was fighting to stand his ground. Beautiful , brave boy. If only the landlord would let them be allies. He knew the boy wanted to be strong. He could be stronger with the right guidance.

It was only when he stroked the boys face that his vessel showed obvious signs of discomfort. He tried to pull away, but the taller one only grabbed his face with both his hands and forced him to look at him.

"I get you. You stop fighting me. You stop wrecking my plans. We will be as the pharaoh and his brat are only much more competent and much more intelligent."

He could only stare wordlessly. "Wh-why?"

"Because, landlord, you are not my real enemy and I am tired of fighting you." the shade replied simply. "Not complicated, is it?"

No it wasn't actually, but he didn't want to fall into any kind of habit of agreeing with his dark half. Especially when they were debating the issue of the spirit keeping him.

"Don't call me land lord!" he blurted, impulsively to fill the silence.

The thief raised an eyebrow. "Shall I call you Ryou? My, that's an unexpected honor. Your friends aren't even that close to you. And as my name in Bakura too, it would serve to avoid confusion."

Ryou's stomach sank. He had not thought to invite Bakura to be more intimate towards him. And the spirit's obvious smirk said that he knew exactly how uncomfortable he was making the teen feel and loved it.

"Yes. I think I like it. Ryou. An excellent idea, hikari."

Bakura released him and stepped back to give him an appraising smug look. "A month. I would start gathering information right away if I were you. Go, get your rest. " The thief's voice was getting further away as Ryou felt the colors and textures bleed back into the scenery around him. He was going back to his room_. And for the last time get my ring out of the trash. It's not hurting me. It just looks stupid. Sleep well Ryou."_

Author: So the idea has been in my head for a while. It being persistent, I decided to write it down and get it out of my head. I'm not sure where it's going to be honest with you. I know it'll probably be yaoi. The first I've ever written. But I am trying to keep the characters as close to the manga as I can. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

"Is everything ok?" Yugi asked him as they walked to their lockers.

Ryou gave a guilty start. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem distracted is all." Depressed, was actually what Yugi wanted to say. But it seemed a little too nosy. He and Bakura were not as close as he and Jounouchi were. Not that the exchange student made it easy. There was a wall around Ryou Bakura. Perhaps the year of keeping everyone at a distance had made it into a habit. But why would he need to do that now?

"I just don't feel like being in class today." Ryou replied, which actually was the truth.

He wanted to be at home gathering more information on banishing evil spirits. The first attempts were pretty sad to say the least. To make matters even worse, people on the internet seemed more interested in summoning spirits than banishing them. Who knew such a large percentage of the human race were idiots?

From the recesses of his mind he felt a jab of gleeful amusement. The first emotion he had picked up from his Yami all day. He immediately felt wary of himself. He did not need to egg Bakura on.

_Just because I acknowledge that other people are dumb, does not mean I think all people are insects._ He shot at his Yami defiantly.

_Why so defensive?_ The spirit replied through their link slyly. _Are you afraid of thinking like me? You can't help it. You are me, minus the plethora of real life experience. There's nothing wrong with seeing the world how it is, hikari. Saves a lot of pain later, believe me_.

The bitterness in the words and the emotions that he was picking up shocked Ryou. Bakura wasn't just being manipulative. He meant what he said. But he didn't have time to ponder it because Yugi was talking again.

"Really? You like algebra." Yugi winced as he said it. He could not for the life of him comprehend how anyone could enjoy math.

"Oh there's just been some stuff on my mind." Ryou said evasively. "The anniversary of my mother and sister's death is coming up. That's all."

He was thankful that this was actually true. A strange thing to be thankful for, but it gave a solid and believable excuse for any change in his focus and behavior this past week. Actually he had come to peace with it all a while now. Well as much as he could. Rather than talk to him, his father had shuffled him off to various councilors. It hadn't all been bad. Sure, some of them were full of crap. But there were one or two who actually seemed to want to help. He had gotten the idea of writing to his sister and leaving the letters on her grave from one of his better councilors. At first he thought it was stupid, but surprisingly talking to her made him feel better. Who knows? Maybe she did read them. He would be the first to know that death was not necessarily the end.

His father was too busy to talk to him. And always traveling. Or at least that was the excuse he got. The truth was, Ryou looked too much like his mother and sister. And his father would rather abandon him than risk getting hurt again. At least that's what he believed the real reason was.

"I'm really sorry." Yugi looked embarrassed. "Is your Dad coming down to be with you for that? At least you get to see him."

"No I won't." Ryou said calmly. "I remind him of too many things he'd rather avoid than deal with. He'll have an excuse. He'll get some unexpected overtime, or he'll have to travel to some new excavation site or ect."

Noticing that Yugi now looked very awkward, Ryou sighed and smiled at the smaller boy. "Yugi stop looking like that. You didn't say anything wrong and I'm not upset. This has been my life for years. It's past bothering me at this point. To tell you the truth, I kind of like being on my own. I get up when I want, sleep when I want, study when I want, eat anything I want, bathe – anything when I want. On my terms. And my apartment is being paid for. In many ways, I don't have it so bad."

_Except that I'm lonely all the time and constantly afraid of what will happen to people I get close to._ His mind added traitorously.

"If…." Yugi hesitated. "If it's ok, if we aren't intruding, is it okay if me and the gang go with you? I know that Anzu wouldn't mind. And I could make sure that Jonouchi and Honda behave."

Ryou blinked, surprised by the request and a bit touched. He knew that Yugi was a nice person. But he was not used to people going out of their way for him.

"I know that you always had to keep to yourself in the past, but there's nothing to hold you back now, right?" Yugi felt he had said too much already so he may as well man up and go the whole mile. The worst that would happen was that Bakura would blow him off and tell him to mind his own business. But what if this was something Bakura really needed to hear? What if he was waiting for some sort of confirmation that he was considered part of the group?

"I guess I'm saying that no one blames you for what happened in the past." Yugi continued, feeling like a little bit more with each sentence like he wanted to hide. "Maybe you know that already. But no one ever talks about it, so I needed to make sure you knew. Nothing that ever happened because of your Yami was your fault. "

He wanted to say more. Something mature. His Grandpa would know what to say to Bakura. But Yugi still felt like an awkward kid. He hoped he had done well enough at framing the words.

Ryou felt just as awkward. And what was worse was that he was just complaining about how his Dad never talked about stuff that needed to be talked about. Now Yugi was doing just that and all he felt was like a social failure for not knowing how to respond.

"I don't know what to say." He figured if he didn't come off as eloquent he'd at least try honest. "I'm glad that you feel that way. You guys are welcomed to accompany me, but don't go out of your way."

Relieved, Yugi flashed a huge smile at the taller boy. "We're friends. It's not going out of our way to be there when you need us."

If things had been different, if he had met a boy like Yugi sooner….well no one could change the past. Still, he was happier than he could possibly express at this disclosure. He was not sure if the others shared Yugi's opinion, but to know that one person didn't fear him or blame him was a huge weight off his shoulders. For the first time since the spirit had reappeared that he felt a little good. He just needed to be able to trust it. This was what he wanted: friends and a normal life. He couldn't have it if he kept running from it.

Yami Bakura observed all of this silently. He fumed. He wasn't jealous. That would be imbecilic. Who would be jealous of a tricolored, spiky headed midget? He was just annoyed that Yugi, the bearer of the sennen puzzle, whose body housed the soul of _the bloody pharaoh_, the enemy ,could so easily walk up to Ryou and gain his trust. It would only bring him regret. The pharaoh could not be trusted and Yugi, by extension should not be trusted.

Ryou's loyalty belonged to him! Ok, so at he'd botched the beginning. Keeping Ryou at a distance had been a mistake. He should have tried to placate the boy, tried to get him on his side. But a part of him had liked watching from afar a part of him that had not been tainted by violence and poverty. Why should Ryou _have_ to know what was going on? And as much as he admired Ryou a part of him hated him too. Hated how easy he had it. He would never starve, he'd always be clothed and he'd never feel the lash of a whip upon his back. No, he had someone paying for his education and shelter and he knew where his next meal was coming from. He'd never feel the filthy, crawling sensation of older males raking over his body with their eyes. Sizing up how much smaller he was. Considering him easy prey to just about any deprivation or abuse they could subjugate him to.

At the same time even though he could strangle his vessel in his sleep for his naivety, he could never allow real harm to come to the boy. He would not even tolerate the threat from the gym teacher when Ryou had first transferred to Domino High. The man thought he could force Ryou to cut off his hair. Over Bakura's mummified corpse. If Jonouchi could be blond and Yugi could have his ridiculous hedgehog hair then no one was touching Ryou's. Even if idiot 1 and idiot 2 had been ordered to suffer the same fate, still no one was touching Ryou.

Yes, it was odd to care about someone who infuriated you all the time. But the thief assumed it had something to with linked souls and a thing is what it is. No sense in fighting your nature. It's always futile. But if he could make Ryou feel as protective of him, maybe he could turn this weakness into a strength. Really , the boy didn't know just how fortune had blessed him. With Bakura guarding him, no human would ever harm him. If he could only get the land lord to start seeing him as a protector….

Well that was the part of the game being played that his host wasn't let in on. While Ryou stewed over his frankly impossible task, Bakura would work to undermine his resolve. Make the boy trust him. Maybe when the month was up, Ryou would see how foolish it was to want to send him away.

Yes. That would be the smart way to play this game. Get the boy to start equating him as someone safe rather than a threat. And as for Ryou, he was not at all afraid that the boy would find a way to get rid of him. He was pretty sure there was no way. But it bought him time and it would be amusing to watch the youth's efforts. His hikari thought that the results so far were kind of pitiful and Bakura privately agreed. Though he felt Ryou's agitation and anger the previous morning he had spent in the computer lab, he would have given anything to see the boy's expression. He had started out by searching 'sealing an evil object'. A reasonable first place to look. All that had come up however were numerous links to a pc game called Seal of Evil much to Ryou's extreme frustration. He had tried to type in 'purify and destroy' and had only gotten redirected to an article on genocide. The boy's head had promptly smacked the keyboard. Oh it was delicious entertainment.

He could detect Ryou's discomfort as he walked home. The boy was clearly worried about something and Bakura intuitively felt it had more to do with just winning their game. He could ask. But he wouldn't. He'd wait and see if the boy came out with it to him first. And it happened sooner than he thought. The minute Ryou closed the apartment door behind him and locked it he spoke out loud.

"You remember you promised." he said. "It's a whole month that you can't take control. If you break the rules you lose."

Ah. Of course. That's what the boy was getting anxious about. He should have known. Well, given the past it was understandable.

_Oh yes – your friends. _he scoffed_. I'm a man of my word , Ryou. You don't have to worry. Without taking control of you there is very little I can do to them._

The boy was biting his lip. He could tell from the way his host's stomach was reacting to his nerves that the boy did not trust him. Not a bit. Good. He wasn't offended. His vessel was smart. Bakura would keep his promise, but that didn't mean if a loophole occurred that allowed him to banish that annoying king of games to the shadows forever without taking control of the boy that he wouldn't use it. He'd called a truce with Ryou, not with the whole damn world.

"If you lie, if you're trying to lure me into some kind of trap by making me drop my guard, I swear, I'll –"

Suddenly he was nose to nose with his hikari. The boy gasped and stepped back. It had been a while since he appeared to his host this way. But it was probably the deadly look he was shooting his other that had the kid paralyzed.

"I don't like threats, hikari." he stated in a cold voice.

The boy's clenched fists shook at his side. Ryou was afraid of him. It was obvious. But he was standing his ground anyway.

"I don't like evil spirits that impale my hands on game piece roofs." he stammered.

"It was _one_ hand." The thief smirked, crossing his arms. "And no real harm came to you. Next time will you work with me instead of forcing me to incapacitate you?"

"I'll never work with you." The boy sounded so certain.

"You throw around words like 'never' and 'evil'." Bakura murmured. "Such strong words. You know, in Egypt words and names held a lot of power. You should have more care how you use them."

"Words mean what you want them to mean." Ryou said.

"Oh really?" the tombrobber said smugly. " You have a lot to learn."

"Why are you here?" the boy changed the subject. "You never used to appear to me like this. Can other people see you?"

"Before I preferred not to have you know I was there. And yes, other people can see me if I choose to let them."

Ryou looked like he was hesitating now. He wasn't sure whether to keep the conversation going. But at the same time he was curious. After a few minutes curiosity won. "You almost look corporeal. Are you?"

"Yes." the spirit replied. "But only because I am drawing power from your life force." Bakura picked up a coffee mug his other had left on the table that morning as a demonstration. "Especially in this apartment. It's filled with your energy."

"But you can't go far from me?" the boy guessed.

"Correct." Bakura replied. "Because I am tethered to your soul. It's the same for the pharaoh. If we could just make off on our own it would defeat the purpose of us having vessels."

"Why us?" Bakura asked. "Why me and Yugi?"

"It's not obvious?" the Egyptian raised an eyebrow. "There's a lot of reasons. The most likely being that you are either my decedent or my reincarnation. It hardly matters which to me, the ring accepted you and that means that it is you that has the most right to wear it. Any sennen item that falls into the hands of an unworthy will drive them insane. Do you also suppose it's a coincidence that we look so much alike?"

Ryou looked a little surprised. "I always thought you looked like me because you chose to."

"You are partly correct." Baklura admitted. "I didn't get too many chances to look at myself except to catch my reflection in the water or in windows. I only ever really got a good look at myself a couple of times. But I think I looked like you when I was younger."

The hikari looked confused and a little disbelieving. "You don't remember what you _looked like_?"

"The wealthy had mirrors, Ryou." Bakura, clarified feeling a little exasperated. "They aren't everywhere like they are today. Do they teach you anything about the past in that school? You live in a very privileged society. "

"Oh." Ryou looked slightly at a loss as to what to add to that.

The silence hung in the air until it was clear that his host felt awkward.

"I have school work." the boy announced. He stooped to pick up the school bag he had dropped on the floor. But Bakura did not miss the boy's grimace of discomfort as he came up.

"Are you hurt?" The spirit inquired.

Ryou glared at him indignantly. "What do you think?!"

He yanked up his shirt showing off the still healing gouges from where the ring had stabbed them. Even though a full day had passed since that night the blood could still be seen on spots of the bandages.

"It's still healing and I don't know what's safe to put on puncture wounds. I only know to bind them to prevent infection because that's common sense. It's not like I could go to a doctor and tell them – what – hey!"

The thief strode forward and grabbed a fistful of the boys school shirt. Then without ceremony, he ripped the bandage off. Before the boy could protest he laid his hand flat upon the bared stomach. The teen jerked, probably from the shock of having shadow energy enter his body. He kept his hand firmly planted against the smooth skin until he was sure the last of the wounds had closed.

Recovering, Ryou pushed him away and pulled his shirt back down. He kept a protective hand on his torso eyeing his other suspiciously. And not, Bakura was pleased to see, without a little bit of amazement. Though if some gratitude would have been thrown into the mix it would have been appreciated.

"What… did you do?" he stammered.

Bakura cocked his head and gave his lighter counterpart a mocking look.

"What do you think?" he replied, echoing the boy's earlier statement.

And with that, he disappeared back within the confines of the sennen ring.

Bakura sat on the edge of the tub feeling his newly healed skin with both hands. He had seen shadow magic at work. Certainly he'd seen stuff you'd call much more impressive and strange , but to have had fresh wounds a minutes ago only to suddenly look down and see flawless healed skin….it was just surreal. He had to admit he'd panicked for a moment when the spirit had gotten in his personal space. He still felt kind of strange and numb where the magic had entered him. It was almost like the sensation a person got after getting a mild shock.

He had to wonder at the spirit's motives. He couldn't think of any motive Bakura would have had to heal him. It could be considered an act of kindness, but that guy was not kind. Unless the thief was showing off. That made more sense.

_Probably couldn't resist the opportunity to remind me he has ancient magic while I'm just a peon mortal._ he thought with a scowl.

Either way he'd be nuts to trust Bakura. Just because he did one nice thing did not mean he was a reformed member of society. He pulled some boxers and a t-shirt and made his way towards his bed. Tomorrow he had to visit the family grave. He'd already notified the teachers as to why he wouldn't be in class. He mentally winced when he realized that Yugi and his friends didn't have that kind of excuse. Not that something like that would keep Jounouchi or Honda from showing up. He wondered if they would show up at all. Yugi may have been trying to be nice, but talk was just talk at the end of the day.

_That's just you thinking everyone is like your Dad. Stop it. _he mentally scolded himself.

He had also missed a day doing any real research on getting rid of his cursed item problem. Nothing he had been able to pull up while at school had been helpful and the teachers had decided to pile on the homework all at the same time. Despite the hundred thoughts running though his head, the medicine he had taken a few minutes before showering was starting to kick in. His mind quieted down and he drifted off to sleep.

And then he was eleven years old again. On a school trip they had taken to the beach. They were supposed to be asleep, but everyone in the room had the flashlights on under the covers. They were trading scary stories. A lot of which was more absurd than scary. But Ryou loved that kind of stuff. He liked ghost stories and horror movies and urban legends.

They were laughing at one of the more unbelievable versions of a white lady legend when there was a knock at the door. Everyone froze. Then they heard the teacher's voice and they relaxed. Ryou had assumed they had just been louder than they thought. They must have been surely. None of the teachers actually believed that a group of young boys on a trip were actually sleeping. It's just that as long as they all stayed in their rooms no one was going to try and prevent the unpreventable. Kids on a trip would stay up all night. That was all there was to it.

Then one of the older boys, Shiro or Shogo, it was so long ago…one of them had come back from the door with a puzzled look and informed Ryou that Hirono Sensei was saying he need to go see her right away.

He knew when he saw her expression that something was wrong. She didn't waste any time. She told him straight out that something had happened and he needed to leave right away.

"I'll pack my stuff." he said.

"There's no time for that Ryou-kun. I'll get one of the other boys to gather your things. We'll make sure they get returned to you, please don't worry. But you have to leave now."

He was starting to feel scared. "Just tell me what happened. Am I going home? Did father get hurt on one of his digs?"

The teacher gave him tortured look. It was clear she knew more than she was telling him and that it was very bad.

"Is it Amane chan?" he demanded.

Some of the other boys were trying to gather at the door. Coming to see what was happening.

"Boys, go back to bed. Ryou, I'm sorry. That's really all I can tell you for now, just come. I'll take you myself."

And that had been that. He had gone without even packing his things with Hirono Sensei. A car was waiting. On the drive she was as silent as the grave. And as the ride stretched on, the bad feeling he was getting got worse and worse. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sensei, please _please_ just tell me what happened." he begged.

"I can't Ryou-kun." the pain in her voice unnerved him more than not knowing. If he didn't know better, she was trying not to cry. "And I'm so sorry, but I was told not to say anything until we get to the hospital."

He felt like all the color had left his face. And maybe it had. In that moment he knew. He knew that someone he loved was already gone. And they had taken him away before he could cry or upset any of the other kids.

"Someone died didn't they?" he demanded, hoping she'd deny it.

When she didn't try to reassure him, instead of crying he'd gone numb. Because it just didn't feel real. He knew when he got there it would be a mistake. Because if his parents or his sister had died, he'd have felt it. There's no way he could have been laughing and goofing off with his friends for hours and not know.

But when he had got there no one had been able to hold him back. A nurse had been there and she'd tried to grab him. To stop him, but he was running too fast. It was too late. He saw their bodies. Or what was visible. They were both covered in white sheets. But he'd never forget the blood he saw on Amane's foot that was sticking out from under the blanket. And her foot was so small. Frail, like a little doll. He hadn't even realized he had sank to the floor. Then someone's arms were around him. His Sensei.

"Don't look Ryou-kun." she had begged. "Don't look."

His father had been delayed and not arrived until a whole hour later. Not on purpose. He had been in Cairo. He had gotten there as fast as plane travel arrangements would allow.

He had cried. Been inconsolable. Or that's what he'd been told. He thought he remembered a nurse telling his father that at some point they'd been forced to give him a mild sedative. They were afraid he was going into shock. The grim humor of it, the nurse had said, was that a side effect to the medicine was that some patients didn't have a clear memory after they took it. But he remembered enough.

A tear crawled down the sleeping boy's face as the slender frame of his body shook with remembered grief. A pair of dark eyes watched over him solemnly. Bakura could always see his host's dreams. It was not the first time he had seen this one. He could have sworn this had happened last year as well. He wondered if this dream was reoccurring for Ryou. He knew it was also very real. The mind didn't simply just conjure up this kind of pain. He had had a few nightmares of his own that were in their way not much different than this. He didn't always mind when Ryou's dreams blended into his because face it: most of the time Ryou's dreams were much more pleasant. But like the year before, he had been unable to sleep afterward and had simply sat by his vessel's side while the boy lie there oblivious. He didn't wake him, he just sat there and guarded. The boy let out a gasp that ended in a sob and the thief , unused to conventional human contact simply laid a hand on his shoulder until he quieted. Bakura wasn't sure what compelled him to do this. He didn't have to do this. Ryou would be fine again in the morning and another year would pass without incident. But he'd lost the only family he'd ever had too. And he'd been younger than Ryou. Maybe _this_ was what empathy was. And, it's not like he required sleep. Or maybe, once again it was just part of that inexplicable and annoying tie that each Yami had to his Hikari.

So he stayed there at the edge of the bed like a silent sentinel until dawn. When Ryou opened his eyes, he'd already vanished from sight.

Ending note:

Welcome to my impromptu author's column! One of my favorite manga ka Kaori Yuki used to always scribble notes in the columns of her work to her readers. I always enjoyed them. Anyway, 'Aibou' got past the prologue! Yay! I wanted to upload this last night , but my electricity decided to just say 'screw you'. We've been having a ton of rain. I hate it.

Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited or reviewed my one chapter. Ha ha. I am enjoying writing it so I like to know that someone is enjoying reading it. I think I mentioned it's been years since I wrote fanfiction. The only thing I have written recently has been poetry. I have a few original things on the back burner but I always get writers block. It's sucks. Starting something and not knowing how to end it. I need to pick it up again. One of the things that has always been true for me about writing is that sometimes you have to start out writing something, just writing anything even if you think it will suck and see if it surprises you by turning out good. Don't worry. That does not mean I am trying to make this suck. Lol

On that note, I may upload this to blogger with my other stuff. Look me up here profile/16100715469281393886

See you in chapter two!


	3. Chapter 2

Ryou had arrived an hour early to polish the marble on the graves and to burn incense. With his father away of archaeological digs, most of the upkeep for the family resting place was in his hands even though his Dad covered the expenses. As the oldest son he would have inherited the task anyway. The ashes for both his mother and sister were in these graves. In red kanji, his father's was painted next to his mother's name – meaning that he was to be buried here also. He reflected that his had been a nice day to come. It was shady in the cemetery thanks to the cherry blossom trees, so even though it was sunny it wasn't uncomfortable.

By his mother's grave he placed a bonsai plant. She had told Ryou that one of the first things she had fallen in love with before even moving to Japan were the 'little trees'. He smiled at the memory. He set a bottle of melon flavored ramune next to Amane's grave. It had been here favorite drink. The teen smiled a gentle smile as he cracked open his own, (blue berry), and gently knocked his bottle to hers as if they were toasting.

"Happy anniversary. I miss you both." he said simply.

Yugi and the others found him there with a half drank bottle. He gave a start of surprise that even Anzu has skipped school for this. Honda was carrying a knapsack and Jounouchi was wearing bandana today. Ryou thought it made him look like a gangster, but decided not to comment.

"You guys came." Ryou murmured feeling touched and pleased. He smiled again, but a happy, genuine smile.

"Of course." Yugi replied cheerfully. "I told you I would get everyone."

Anzu stepped forward a little shyly. In her arms she carried what must have fifteen white chrysanthemums. "I brought some flowers. Are these all right?"

"They're beautiful, but you didn't have to go out of your way." Ryou said looking embarrassed and surprised. How much had they cost her?

"Don't be silly!" Anzu scolded. "If you only do this once a year, it should be special. I wanted to do something nice for your family. And besides, my aunt owns a flower shop. And most people aren't buying chrysanthemums right now. She was glad to be rid of some."

"No funerals lately?" Honda guessed.

"I guess that's why." Anzu replied. "I mean, those don't get used for much else…"

"Why should that matter?" Yugi asked. "They still look nice."

Jounouchi made a face. "Seriously, buddy? It's bad luck to get those while you're still alive."

"I don't believe in that." Yugi crossed his arms.

"It's true! It's like asking to be dead!" Jounouchi insisted waving his arms. "Only someone who really didn't like you would give you chrysanthemums."

"Will you stop?" Anzu demanded. "Talking about bad luck over a grave…have some consideration for Bakura."

"I am considering Bakura, I was just considering Yugi for a second too – he has a death wish!"

"Oh here we go." Honda brought one hand up to his forehead like he was developing a head ache.

Ryou snorted. Then he began to laugh. The others turned and stared at him. And he laughed some more. He couldn't stop. This was all just so _normal_.

"It's nothing." he reassured them, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "It's just I can't remember the last time I did this with anyone here. It's all right though. You guys don't have to be formal. Mom and Amane would have wanted this – to see my friends enjoying themselves."

Jounouchi grinned, looking relieved. "As long as you're having fun too, man. What's in the box?"

Ryou had almost forgotten it. He picked up the little white box he had brought with him. He had gotten it from the bakery on his way here.

"This was my sister's favorite and mine." he told them opening the box. "Cream puffs. I always eat one with her, but since I knew you all were coming I made sure to get a dozen this time. "

"Really? You brought food for everyone!" Jounouchi crowed. "Awesome!"

"Speaking of…." Honda laid his knapsack on the ground. "I thought since we were all coming here I'd bring some bento."

"You cook?" Ryou asked.

"Don't look so surprised." the boy responded. "I've been trying out a lot of knew hobbies lately. Turns out it's not that hard. Not to mention pretty rewarding."

"Think he's gonna poison us?" Jounouchi said in a stage whisper to Yugi.

"Just for that, I'm eating yours too." Honda stated, calmly putting one of them back in the bag.

"Hey, I was joking !"

"I brought stuff too." Yugi opened his own bag. " Grandpa got a new game for me. This one is from America, I think. It's called Apples to Apples."

Games. This was usually where Ryou made up an excuse and left very quickly before something bad could happen. But he didn't feel like sleeping, nor was he getting any kind of unpleasant tugging feeling in his gut.

Dark Bakura was, however, very alert and very aware. And had he a physical body he would have been trembling with effort. He wanted so bad to come out. However, if he wanted to win this game in the long haul he couldn't. It was killing him! They were so vulnerable! Talking and stuffing their faces without a care in the world. He listened with some interest as Ryou told stories about his mother and sister. He couldn't help but wonder just a little what the people who carried on his genes were like. His own family had been kind of disappointing.

"Why is there a small statue of cross there?" Yugi asked. "Everything else about the graves looks Buddhist."

"My mother was from England and a Christian." Ryou explained. "That's why we have a cross there."

"Is that also why there's some English written below the kanji?" Anzu asked.

"Yes."

"What does it say?" Jounouchi asked.

Ryou looked at his knees for a moment. He had moments that would come and go where he felt like tearing up. And when no one was around it was fine, but he didn't usually show this personal a side to himself to other people.

"It says: If love could have saved you, you would have lived forever." His voice was not as steady as he'd hoped and he bowed his head hoping no one would notice.

Honda put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man, its ok."

Jounouchi looked mortified. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't." Feeling annoyed at himself for showing so much emotion he wiped at his eyes. Why did he have to feel like this now with everyone watching? "I just miss them both."

"It's normal to miss people you love." Anzu said, sympathetically. "If you have to cry, go ahead. You're safe around us, Bakura."

"Ryou."

"What?" Anzu blinked.

"You guys say you're my friends. So I want you to call me by name." the boy said decisively.

Since his mom and sister had passed no one had called him that besides his father. And his other self. And he didn't really think much of either of them. One had abandoned him and the other had used him. There was something wrong if those were the only two people who used his given name.

As for his other self, the spirit had retreated into the confines of his soul room. Even if he hadn't gotten more than his fill of this 'friendship is the answer to everything' sappiness he would have retired. This scenario was bringing back too many things he'd rather forget.

His other had apparently lost the two most important people to him. Bakura knew more about loss than he cared to ever keep track of. Ryou must be a glutton for punishment, he decided. Forming more useless attachments that would draw him in, make him feel secure for a time and then one day be gone. It was better if you were going to give so much of yourself to something to make sure that it was something that couldn't be taken away.

He didn't appear again until Ryou was at home. And by then, it was six o clock in the evening.

"I guess you feel good now that you've joined Yugi's fan club." he commented, nonchalantly picking up a card from the deck that was lying on Ryou's nightstand.

Ryou ignored him. That was fine. Ignoring him would not prevent the boy from hearing him.

"Congratulations on pissing away more of your precious time by the way." he added, leaning against the wall. "Not that I'm complaining. I always knew I'd win. Just thought you'd make it more challenging. I'm beginning to think you want me here."

"Maybe I just don't consider you that threatening an opponent." the boy shot back, finally looking up from the text book he was reading to glare at the thief.

Ah. There it was. That had gotten a reaction. Though he had to admit, it was a better come back than he'd expected from Ryou. The boy was learning.

"Maybe I'm counting on you to underestimate me." Bakura parried, with a wicked grin.

His host only continued to give him a hostile look. The spirit was sure he was about to get the silent treatment. Then suddenly, the boy stood, chocolate eyes flashing. He walked right up to the thief. Bakura raised both brows. Well this was different. What new turn was their little game about to take? His other half was glaring right into his eyes with something that looked like determination and maybe a few nerves.

"Maybe I've decided I already know what I need to do to win." he stated, and then promptly grabbed his darker counterpoint by the neck with both hands and began to squeeze.

He had to give the boy this much: if in that instant he was being strangled by someone used to killing and with no qualms he would have already been on his way to exchanging pleasantries with Anubis. But Ryou was unsure of himself, clumsy. The thief could feel it in the boy's grip that he lacked the proper resolve. Also, he'd seemed a bit unnerved that Bakura only smirked at him through this exchange. Textbook technique really, to throw the opponent off. Never act like you're cornered.

"Well…_now_ it's not dull." he commented, thoroughly enjoying Ryou's unsettled I-cannot-believe-he-is- grinning- about-this expression. "But do you really know what you're doing? It takes technique as much as strength."

Hands tightened, then shied away from going further, then tried to tighten again. It was like watching a scared child edge closer to something, determined to touch it, then deciding to retreat again. Then trying again. Then retreating. And the whole time he just looked knowingly into Ryou's wide, conflicted gaze.

"Trying to make up your mind?" he taunted quietly. "You could crush my windpipe. That would be the quickest way. Easy and clean. Or you could cause me to succumb to suffocation. Hmm…yes watching the light drain out of your enemy's eyes; that's always satisfying. You have to press tighter than that though. And after the victim is out you have to keep applying pressure for at least a full seven minutes. The body just revives itself if you don't."

Ryou was shaking now. One could almost feel bad for him. He was so afraid to just do what was necessary. It was foolish, really. Was he that afraid of being the aggressor?

Bakura leaned in close. A little closer and their heads could touch. He felt a sharp squeeze from the boy's hands, but it was more out of a frightened reflex because of the sudden invasion of personal space. Ryou was glaring at him, but Bakura was no longer even remotely concerned that he was in any danger.

"It's endearing really, seeing you try so hard to be me." the spirit commented.

At those words Ryou let out a frustrated cry and flung the thief away from him as though he had been burned. He backed away as though suddenly frightened. The kid was so easy. One little observation and he came undone.

Bakura just laughed at him – long and manic. Ryou wasn't sure who he hated more right then: himself, for being such a coward or his double who was taking such delight in his indecision.

"Oh come on, you don't have to give me such a destroyed look." Bakura tilted his head arrogantly. "We both know that it wasn't the solution anyway: even if you did have the stomach for killing who knows what effects it would have had on you?"

"Maybe one day I won't care!" Ryou shot back defiantly. He was still shaking, but with anger.

"Indeed?"Bakura asked, all trace of laughter or amusement gone. "And what of your so-called precious normal life you are struggling to attain? You'd give that up? One of the few things I respect about you is how hard you fight for what you want. And from what you demonstrated, you may one day find the backbone to kill for it. We're the same."

"Stop saying that!" Ryou shouted.

"We are." the thief stated. "Accept it."

He took a step closer to teen. Ryou backed away. It would seem that the landlord wasn't in the mood to play tough guy anymore. So the previous event really had shaken him. Must have been the first time he threatened someone's life. Or the conversation was making him very uncomfortable. Either way, Bakura was not about to let him run. Ryou gave a start when his back hit the wall. Bakura placed an arm on the side of him blocking his escape to the door. He looked into his chosen vessel's face very closely as though searching for something he was determined to find.

"You remember the last time when we were apart don't you?"

Ryou searched his memory and recovered the unpleasant feeling of having something ripped from his body during duelist kingdom.

"It didn't feel very pleasant, did it?" Bakura almost seemed nonchalant but Ryou kept his guard up. "_Did it_?!"

Ryou winced at the sudden sharpness. His gaze slid to the side. He did not like the intensity he was feeling behind that question. But nor could he deny the truth: it was like part of his heart was gone. He felt a sort of emptiness that could be likened to depression. Maybe that's why he'd kept the ring. He didn't want to admit any of this to his most dangerous enemy though.

"Answer me, or so help me landlord, I will finish what you could not earlier." Bakura hissed.

They were back to 'landlord.' Not Ryou. And while at another point in time he might have been glad of it, in this instance he took it as an indicator that this exchange could take a dangerous turn if he didn't give Bakura what he wanted. But what did he want? For Ryou to say he had wanted him back? That was absurd. He didn't like the way it felt, but that didn't mean he wanted his life back the way it previously was.

"I didn't feel right." he admitted in a quiet voice. "I thought it would pass but it didn't."

He wasn't sure Bakura would except that vague an answer but the thief smiled slowly. And a little smugly. Like he understood without detailed information.

"Let's say by some accident of nature you were successful." the spirit speculated. "Think you can live with that feeling for the rest of your life? I have a theory as to why my soul always finds the way back to your soul. It because it knows without me it's injured, incomplete. So it cries out to be whole again."

And with that parting shot, Bakura was gone and Ryou was staring at empty space. He let out a long breath and sank to the floor. He knew he should ignore Bakura. Making him doubt himself was part of his sick head games. It was working.

The phone rang in the kitchen and he jumped. He got up and walked over to it. Stunned, he noticed it was his father's caller ID.

Authors Notes:

Whew! I had to do some research before I could finish that. I knew pretty much next to nothing about Japanese funeral customs though I did enjoy reading about it. It's a very lovely concept. Think about it. Your decedents look after your grave and keep it nice and as long as there are people who remember you they bring a pack of say, your favorite tea or food and tell stories about you and celebrate your memory. You're never forgotten. Unless your line ends. Which is another reason I guess lineage is so important in that culture. Looking after the family graves and shrines is something that's passed to generation to generation.

I have to say I spent the better half of the last part of the chapter in Bakura's head instead of Ryou's which surprised me. I think next chapter I might focus on him more. I do have some new ideas about how to progress the storyline which is good. I didn't have that before. Speaking of ideas, check out my other YGO story sometime if you feel inclined. It was one of my more interesting hunches.

I am not going to be whiny and demand you review for me to continue. I will continue as long as I'm enjoying myself. But feedback is always appreciated. Again thanks for the continued favorites and follows and reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Heart pounding, Ryou slowly reached for the phone. He didn't have the closest relationship with his father, but considering what the past couple of weeks were like it would be comforting just to hear his voice and pretend for a moment that he had an adult he could depend on to at listen to him even if they couldn't help.

" Hello?" he asked tentatively.

"Is this Ryou-kun?" A woman's voice. Probably one of his father's aids. His stomach sank to the floor. Slowly he sat down on the couch.

Bakura felt the sudden flow of hurt and disappointment from his host's mental link and turned. He had stayed invisible in the room as he did on the many occasions he wanted to observe Ryou's doings undetected. He mostly did this when the boy was doing his homework. He could only read the language that his other wrote in by tapping into Ryou's own mental abilities, but it was possible to follow some of the boy's studies. Even though some of the math was incomprehensible to him, the history was interesting. The literature was disappointing at times. All that seemed to really change within different societies were different ways to tell the exact same story. He found the books he found on Ryou's shelf in his room a lot more interesting.

"Why can't he tell me that himself?" came his vessel's petulant demand.

He came to stand closer so that he could get a better reading of the emotions on Ryou's face. He watched the teen's face turn from pained, to simply bitter acceptance. The boy's eyes went empty. And Bakura found that he did not like that look on his other's face.

"Right." the boy responded coldly after a long pause. "Like always. Fine, but if he's not coming then I want my present early…tell him I need some extra money. I want to go on a trip during my school break."

Bakura's eyes widened with interest. What was his clever, underhanded landlord up to? A trip? Now that was fascinating. What could be going on in Ryou's head? He watched the boy hang up and stalk off towards his room. The boy paused for second, shoulders tensed. At first, Bakura wondered if he knew he was being watched. Then Ryou let out a yell and punched the wall. Then he entered his room and slammed the door.

Bakura looked down at the phone. He had learned from watching Ryou how to read caller a caller I.D. He was tempted to call the number back and tell the person who answered a few other choice things that they could tell Ryou's father.

No, he did not like that look on his host's face. Not a bit. He would usually cope with this by making the one that caused it pay. But Ryou probably wouldn't take well to losing another family member, not even a worthless one.

Ryou had turned off the light and was lying on his side on his bed. He played idly with the ring around his neck wishing with everything he had that he was somewhere else. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to call Yugi or be alone. All he knew was that he wanted to escape so bad it hurt. At the same time, he was ashamed of himself. He had borne so many things alone, what was one more thing? Ryou Bakura did not run.

He hadn't been strong enough to force himself to kill his other when he had the chance. Sure, it may have violated a few of his core beliefs, but no one would claim it wasn't for the greater good. He wondered idly if he would be able to take himself out instead. If by the end of the month he couldn't figure something out, he might have to. He couldn't continue to live under Bakura's control.

His gaze was level with the golden eye on the center of his ring. Was it supposed to be the eye of Horus? It looked similar. He had been doing a lot of extra reading on Egypt lately. The eye meant protection and good health. Sometimes it could mean royal power. Sometimes it was called the eye of Ra….his thoughts drifted into litany of information he had memorized to meaningless fragments. His eyes began to close and the eye faded out of his focus.

He dreamed that he was falling down a tube. No a tunnel. Something round. Like being on a slide and going very fast. He landed hard, but it didn't hurt. This place felt familiar somehow. Even if it was very dark. In the darkness he thought he saw what he thought at first were two curtains. Then he realized that they were flaps that covered doorways. One of them was a deep, earthy blue. It had a few black designs on it that looked like jagged squares. The other was red and looked like it had golden beads woven into it. Drawn to the blue flap he peaked around it. With a gasp, he recognized it as his soul room. Not that you could really call his soul room a 'room'. Ryou's room was a sunlit, grassy plain with a forest hugging the edges. It was peaceful and serene. Except for when his emotions were in turmoil….then it tended to cloud up or rain.

He backed away from the flap and with a sudden curiosity moved towards the opposite room. He realized, startled, that Bakura must have a room too. If so he better be prepared for anything. But he couldn't _not_ look. Anything that could hold the key to defeating the thief had to be explored. Cautiously, he poked his head around the flap.

He saw various piles of different trinkets. Gold bracelets, silver candle holders, fine clothes and several chests. There was no apparent order to this room.

_Like a thief just dumped all of his plunder in one place_, he thought wryly.

In the center of the room he saw a dais with pillows. He wasn't sure, but it looked like it could be a place that a person slept. This couldn't be a dream. Would his mind make up something so accurate? He stooped and knelt before a large vase, admiring its designs. He wondered if it was Greek. Egypt , while not necessarily friendly to outsiders did not bar itself from being influenced by some of its neighbors finer points. He was sure he had read that somewhere. As he observed the stash of various treasures he felt a presence. He was not sure it was altogether friendly either. For a moment he was hesitant to look over his shoulder. His hand wrapped around a ruby studded scepter as he prepared to defend himself.

When he did turn, he froze. There was a blue, feminine figure looking down at him with a bright gaze. He knew that gaze. He'd seen it looking back at him through his duel monster card many times. She made no sound and her expression was unreadable. But he had a bad feeling that he had just disturbed a guardian. She shifted the dismembered doll she was holding to one arm and mutely reached for him. Even as he felt himself panic he felt a warmth in the palm of his other hand as something appeared there. A card.

"Change of Heart?" he said out loud. Instinctively he raised the card.

Light and darkness seemed to pour out of it as the monster inside burst forth in a weird dance of positive and negative harmony. Its opponent was caught off guard as she disappeared within it. The blue monster clutched her head and let out a soundless wail that seemed to make the walls vibrate. Change of Heart was trying to control the Dark Necrofear! He started to look for any opening to run for it.

"Dark Necrofear – stand down." a cool voice commanded from the shadows.

The monster struggled for a moment longer then vanished leaving the Change of Heart standing alone. She moved in front of Ryou protectively as Bakura walked into view. And for once, Ryou noticed, the smirk did not reach the thief's gaze.

"It would seem that you have a friend." he commented indicating Ryou's ally. "Aren't you going to call off your monster?"

Ryou was still looking up at her in awe. He could not believe he was actually looking up at the real thing. Her light brown hair spilled over her shoulders and the light and dark she radiated was tangible.

"I-I'm ok." he reassured her at a loss to what else he could say.

The monster fisted one hand over her heart (assuming the one she held in her free hand wasn't it) and bowed. With that, she vanished.

"You seem to have pissed off my sentinel." Bakura was trying to seem nonchalant, but failing. Seeing Ryou in his soul room unnerved him. "You must have gotten too close to the loot or tried to touch something. How _did_ you find your way in here?"

Unfortunately his nerves did not go unnoticed. Ryou tilted his head for a moment, thinking. Then he got it. Oh how the tables had turned.

"Not nice to have someone just invade your personal space unexpectedly is it?" he said, grinning.

"Tch!" scoffed the thief. "Don't get full of yourself! Dark Necrofear would have dragged you kicking and screaming into the graveyard if not for your 'protector'. "

"I wasn't trying to come here." Ryou admitted, even though he had been toying with the idea of letting Bakura think he could come and go as he liked. "I'm not even sure that I'm awake."

"It is possible that your spirit wandered here while your body was at rest." Bakura shrugged, still looking annoyed. "Why you're in my room I do not know. Perhaps your mental state is in turmoil. Are you still moping over your father?"

Ryou winced and Bakura decided to take a little pity on the boy. "Don't waste your emotional energy on the fool. He's obviously been a worthless guardian to you. The only thing he's ever done right is given you the ring, so that someone competent could look after you."

"I don' need looking after." Ryou retorted, bristling.

The thief resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Why was he trying to make the boy feel better? Not only was he not getting it but he was just getting defensive.

"I know he's not a good Dad." the teen surprised him by admitting. "But he's all I've got."

"You've got _me_." Bakura stated flatly.

Ryou's heart stopped when the spirit said that. He almost wondered if he'd heard right. Instinctively he raised his walls. Bakura was trying to get under his skin. That was all.

"You?" he repeated, derisively. "You just want to use me."

"And so?"the tomb robber countered smoothly. "I am offering to be used by you. Want me to make him pay? I can. The fool would not neglect you again after a visit from me."

Ryou went paler than his hair. "No….don't!"

Bakura merely raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You don't have to beg. What I am offering is for you. I meant what I said from the very beginning. If I win, I want your equal cooperation. If we are to be partners, I must contribute my part. Though why you would not want to punish those that caused you pain is beyond me."

Ryou turned away feeling bitter. "You don't get it. You don't have parents. You haven't lost your family."

He gasped when he felt hands on both sides of his arms. A voice close to his ear murmured, "I did so have a family. And parents. Those parents betrayed me the first chance they got and my new family was slaughtered before my very eyes. All on the orders of that pharaoh's father you all think is so great and noble."

The white haired boy actually turned to look at his other is disbelief. He saw confusion in his host's gaze. And perhaps some grudging sympathy. Bakura tightened his grip warningly.

"I don't want your pity!" he hissed sharply. "But I want you to understand this: that the one who cause the destruction of my village will answer for his crimes!"

Ryou barely dared to move, the look in Bakura's eyes was so dangerous. He wasn't sure he's have the courage to speak, but he found himself asking, "Why would Yami's Dad destroy your village?"

"Because he wanted power and who better to steal it from than those queer, white haired amethyst eyed people that everyone feared." the thief spat. "When people are different than you, you can do anything to them, right? Burn their village, defile their people and sacrifice them all so that you can gain even more power…why not?"

"B-but that's not Yami's fault." Ryou stammered, feeling very afraid. He could feel Bakura's rage and it was terrifying.

"That's not the point!" Bakura yelled, making Ryou back away from him. "The spirits of that village cry out for vengeance and they will be appeased - one way, or the other Ryou."

Bakura was using his name. A good sign. He should just take his good fortune and run with it. But he couldn't stop himself. Ryou knew Bakura was in pain and he may have not had to best relationship with his other self but he couldn't help but feel some sympathy.

"But Bakura," he argued, softly. "If you punished Yami for what his Dad did, wouldn't you also be harming someone who did nothing to you just because it was in your power?"

The tomb robber walked up to him slowly and Ryou tensed. Dark eyes stared into his. "In ancient times, we believed in an eye for an eye. You were guilty until proven innocent. The world was not soft like it is now. That relic you wear around your neck is but one fruit that the slaughter of those people produced. There are six others."

"You mean…"Ryou gasped.

"Yes. They cry out to meet. And when they do, I will take my revenge."

The boy felt that he could not respond. He could barely take what he learned in. The sennen items were the result of sacrificed human lives? And that sacrifice had cost Bakura everything. No wonder he hated Yami's father. But he couldn't just accept Yugi getting hurt over what one of his ancestors did thousands of years ago. There was a saying he'd read somewhere. That if everyone were accountable for the faults of those that came before them, then everyone would hang.

"Yugi has never hurt anyone." Ryou said, not flinching from Bakura's cold eyes. "I can't be a part of that."

Bakura gave him a bitter smirk. Of course the boy would never choose him. Even though it was logical. Even though he could offer more to Ryou than whatever stupid mortal 'friends' he made ever could. But he smothered his disappointment. He was the king of thieves. He was Bakura. He did not suffer from petty things like 'hurt'. That was emotional nonsense he had left in the dust thousands of years ago. And when he won this game he would simply take what he wanted like he always did. Once the boy was separated from those foolish and sentimental things that made him weak, he'd see how much better things were when he played for the right team.

Ryou noticed with some concern that whatever feelings he was getting through to the thief were being smothered. Why was his other half so stubborn? He wondered idly if Yami and Yugi fought. He tried to keep that thought at a distance. It was no use thinking that way. Bakura was not Yami.

"You've exhausted yourself." Bakura observed, flatly. "Rather than make yourself sick over it just defeat me in this game and you won't have to worry anymore. But nothing you say will deter me from my intended goal."

Ryou's eyes opened suddenly and he was in his bed again.

_(Mutou Residence)_

"Bakura, I mean _Ryou_ seems to be doing better doesn't he, Yami?" Yugi asked as reclined on his bed. "I was afraid to say anything to him at first, but I'm glad I did."

"It would seem so,Yugi, but I still feel unsettled." The ancient spirit of the pharaoh was leaning against the desk with his arms crossed.

Yugi turned on his side to give his partner an inquisitive look. "Why? We played an entire game of apples to apples and nothing weird happened. We played until nearly sun down. And Ryou seems to be finally relaxing enough to hang around with a group."

Yami's brow knitted in frustration. "I'm not sure, aibou. I suppose I just think it strange that he holds onto the sennen ring after all the trouble it's caused him. I just cannot feel comfortable around that object."

Yugi sat up. "It's a gift from his Dad. I don't think they get along, but still, it's a gift from him. And he doesn't have anyone left in his family. You trust Ryou, don't you?"

"Of course." Yami affirmed. "He risked his life twice in the past to protect his friends. He's a brave young man. Though not a lucky one."

"You didn't sense the spirit of the ring, did you?" Yugi asked sounding worried.

"No." the Egyptian reassured the smaller boy. "I may be worrying unnecessarily, but maybe we could just watch over him. That thief has come back before. I'd hate to be caught off guard."

"I bet Ryou is the one who would hate it most." murmured the teen. "But I agree. He's one of us. The least we can do is have his back."

"I think I wish to talk to that young man." Yami announced. "Would you mind if I spent some time in your place tomorrow at school?"

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise. "You're really serious aren't you?"

"Yes, Yugi." Yami murmured uncrossing his arms. "Ryou has inherited the guardianship of a sennen item. That alone puts him at risk for attention from all sorts of shadow and spirit entities. Not to mention life seems to be a little more challenging for item holders – you were in trouble the first time I awakened as you. "

"But you protected me." Yugi smiled, remembering. "I was a little afraid of you at first. Because of the things you did to protect me. But you've changed a lot, Yami. You're my friend and partner now."

"Whereas Ryou was inhabited by Bakura who would only have exploited him." Yami pointed out.

"I see what you mean." Yugi admitted. Then the boy perked up. "Maybe you could ask Ryou to let you look after the ring. Then it wouldn't be a problem."

Yami blinked in surprise. He should have thought of that. "I will ask him tomorrow. Though if it is a precious gift like you say, he may not be comfortable with the idea."

Yugi yawned. "Speaking of tomorrow, we need to be getting some rest." He reached over and switched off his lamp. "Good night, Yami."

"Rest well, my partner."

Author's Corner: AHHH. I thought I'd never finish that and then I worry it's not as long as the recent chapters. But I have had a lot of unexpected things happen this week. It's hard to write when your mind is in several places. So, a question from an overly anxious person: what do you guys do for stress? One of my tactics is to write obviously. I disappear into another world for a little while and it makes the real world much easier to bear.

Again, thanks for the wonderful reviews and favorites. I will be working on another chapter for my Soul of Red Eyes story too.

Yugi and Yami were actually not a planned cameo, but they snuck in there. That's fine with me; because I have a feeling I will need them later. After all, we know Ryou is planning a trip soon. I wonder, do you already know what he's planning or like Bakura do you plan to just sit back and see what unfolds? See you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Ryou's eye lids fluttered as his alarm started beeping. He felt warmth against his forehead and nose. It was so tempting just to keep his eyes closed. Blindly, his hand flailed for the alarm switch and then slapped into something soft. His eyes flew open and he froze. His cheek was resting against Bakura's hip. The spirit of the ring was sitting on his bed - and slumbering – on his bed rather peacefully. It looked as though he may have slumped against the pillow and lost consciousness gradually. But why he was there and not in his soul room, Ryou couldn't fathom. Hesitantly he reached forward and poked the thief. In less than a second there was a blur of motion as he was flipped onto his back with an elbow pressing into his neck. The speed at which Bakura had gone from peaceful sleep to defensive and feral was mind numbing.

"B-Bakura!" Roy managed to choke out, gagging a bit.

Slowly the thief returned to himself and his eyes lost their predatory look. As though he'd been burned, Bakura released him and rolled off of him looking confused and blank. Ryou rubbed at his throat.

"What was _that_ about?" he demanded.

"You caught me off guard." Bakura said defensively, wiping his mussed hair from his eyes.

"You think?" Ryou retorted, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Was his neck going to have a bruise? "Why were you in my bed?"

Bakura made a noise of annoyance. He had been caught. And all because Ryou's stupid emotions and feelings had worn him out. Spirits, strictly speaking, did not need sleep. But put under mental strain or overusing certain abilities could result in the need for rest. And it had to be because of the boy. It was most certainly not him suffering from _emotions. _Foolish, petty things. Yes, he was content to believe it was Ryou.

"It's your fault." he snapped.

"Mine?" Ryou inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yours!" Bakura's voice rose. Obviously he was not a morning person. "I have to keep an eye on you. You have a record of doing stupid things when you're depressed!"

"No I don't and you were upset last night too!" Ryou shot back.

"I do _not_ get upset."

"You're upset now!"

"I'm not upset, I'm angry!"

"Oh there's a huge difference?"

Both of them steadily glared at each other. And Bakura wished that Ryou were still asleep. Ironically, Ryou was thinking the same thing. It was the only time he'd seen the thief look peaceful.

"So what if you're upset?" Ryou challenged. "What's so bad about feeling things? That's human. " He paused and blinked. "You_ are_ human, right?

"Of all the STUPID…." Bakura choked, bristling. "I am not WEAK!"

With that, he disappeared back into the ring leaving Ryou with no real answer and twice as confused. He slowly reached over to his nightstand and touched the ring. Oddly, it felt warm. Had Bakura really stayed by him as he slept? Was he afraid he'd harm himself? It made Ryou feel strange to think about it. Because it was almost touching. Or it would be if he didn't hate Bakura's guts. Because he definitely was not warming up to him. That was crazy.

_Later at school…._

"Hey, has anyone seen Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"Dunno." Jounouchi said. "He took off as soon as lunch break started."

"I think I saw him head towards the computer lab." Honda commented.

Yugi turned and walked off towards the room where the computer classes were held. Jounouchi looked up long enough from the magazine (that was sure to land him in detention if a teacher were to discover it folded neatly into his textbook) to look puzzled.

"What was that about?"

Honda shrugged. "He has been talking to Ryou more and more lately."

"Hmm." Jounouchi said, thumbing through another page. "Yugi means well, but Ryou will come out of his shell when he's ready and not before. If you ask me, the guy is already doing much better. He actually played an entire game with us and didn't make any excuses or run off."

"I know." Honda agreed. "I was pretty impressed myself."

Meanwhile , Yami had emerged in Yugi's place. He made his way into the room feeling uncertain. He was not used to interacting with Ryou and was not sure how to approach him. He found the youth hunched over a computer typing. Over his shoulder he could make out the letters ANA at the top of the webpage. An air flight page? The boy hit a tab and opened another page with a brochure of a place called Luxor. Even if the name did not match what it was called back a few thousand years ago, the landscape of his home country was unmistakable.

"You are interested in Egypt?" he asked, surprised.

Ryou let out a yelp and jumped. When he turned he was face to face with the spirit of the sennen puzzle. He was not expecting that. Even though he was grateful for everything Yami had done in Duelist Kingdom, he was wary around these spirits. He hadn't had the best experiences.

Yami immediately apologized. " I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I was just expecting Yugi." Ryou stammered. It was strange to be talking to a spirit that wasn't Bakura.

And Bakura was inwardly raising his hackles. Ryou felt it too. He knew that if they weren't playing by the rules of their one month game Yami would have reason to be very worried. And as far as the tomb robber was concerned, the pharaoh approaching his other half meant nothing good.

"Understandable." Yami said kindly. "Mind if I sit? I just wanted us to get to know one another."

He was trying his best to put the silver haired teen at ease. He didn't blame Ryou for being uncomfortable. It only made sense considering all that he'd been through. Unknown to Yami though, Ryou was in crisis over more than just that.

_Go on._ Bakura sneered. _Break the rules of our game. I'll kill him. Then I'll take the puzzle and after that I'll take __**you.**_

He could feel his landlord inwardly cringe and maybe it was not best to agitate Ryou's fear. But he sensed the boy was tempted to sound the alarm. That couldn't happen. He would not have anyone interfering.

"Ok." Ryou said meekly.

"I'm not that scary." Yami tried joking. "I just thought I would ask you about something. I know it might be personal but Yugi was worried."

_**I **__was worried?_ Yugi snorted in Yami's mind.

_Yugi, let me handle this. He trusts you more than me. I can tell. My being a sennen spirit is putting him off._

"What is it is?"

"Well,"Yami continued. "It's about your ring. Why do you still wear it?"

"It was a gift from my Dad." Ryou answered honestly.

"I won't question your destiny to carry it." the Egyptian said sincerely. "It obviously came to you for a reason. But are you not afraid that Bakura may return as he has done once before. You nearly died the first time we sent him away."

"I know that." the boy murmured. "But the ring is my burden. As you said it came to me for a reason. If someone else got ahold of it, who knows what could happen."

Yami honestly felt surprise at the maturity of the boy's response. He felt that he liked this present day youth, despite whatever connection he had to the tomb thief.

"Ryou." Yami said persuasively. "You don't have to take that on if you don't want to. I understand you value it as a gift and perhaps feel responsible for it, but you could leave it with me and Yugi and we would make sure it did not fall into the wrong hands."

_Don't be stupid boy. _Bakura hissed. _If you so much as think about…_

_I know! I know: I'll forfeit the game and you'll take over my body! I get it! Stop telling me what to do!_ Ryou shouted through his link.

He forced a smile that probably looked forced. It was hard to consider what Yami was saying and deal with Bakura at the same time.

"And if something were to happen to either of you because of the ring, that would be on my conscience." Ryou pointed out reasonably. "I appreciate you looking out for me, but this is something I feel I can handle myself."

He thought about just telling Yami that the ring had not troubled him for months, but whatever he thought of sennen spirits he owed this one. And he respected Yugi too much to tell such a flat out lie without cause. Hopefully he wouldn't ask more direct questions or he'd have no choice. It was time to change the subject. And fast. Fortunately, Yami did it for him.

"I understand." the former pharaoh murmured gravely. He looked again at the computer screen. "Am I right to assume this is some kind of modern way to plan a journey?"

"Ah…yes." the boy responded. "I was thinking that I should learn more about where my ring came from. It could be helpful in the future."

"I am impressed that you take the ownership of your sennen item seriously, Ryou, but if Kemet is anything like I remember it is not safe for you to travel alone." Yami replied, looking concerned.

"Kemet?"

"I am sorry." Yami gave a rueful smile. "I sometimes slip back into my old patterns of speech. It is the place you call Egypt now." The young king of games looked nostalgic and perhaps a little sad. "It must be very different now."

_I just had a great idea!_ Yugi piped up suddenly.

_Partner…?_

_We could offer to go with Ryou. That way, he would not be traveling alone and you could get to see what your country is like now. _

The plan had popped into Yugi's mind as soon as he sensed Yami's homesickness.

"You miss your home." Ryou stated, bringing Yami's attention back to the outer conversation.

Yami appraised Ryou silently. He hadn't worded it as a question. He had known. Just as Yugi had known. He wondered ruefully if he had become predictable.

As for Ryou, he felt the first pang of sympathy for Yami. It must have been hard to wake up in a totally different time period. And even if he could go home, it would not be the same home and no one would he remembered would still be alive. He felt himself unwillingly being drawn to the question of how Bakura felt about this. He tried to shake it off. It was dangerous to feel bad for the thief. Bakura was his opponent in game where the bid was his future. He couldn't let himself start to sympathize.

And yet, he couldn't erase the story Bakura told from his mind. He wanted to ask Yami about it very badly suddenly. Anything to justify it as a misunderstanding. Then he could go back to loathing Bakura which was a lot less complicated than wondering if he actually had a soul.

"Yami?"

The question was so soft that the tri-color haired spirit almost didn't catch it. He frowned. All of a sudden Ryou looked timid about something. And he was sure that the boy had begun to relax.

"I was wondering if you'd tell me…"he was phrasing his words carefully. "How were the sennen items created?"

Bakura was astounded. Had his story actually meant something to Ryou? That was oddly…touching, for lack of a better word. He had remembered the warmth of the boys head against his hip and wondered if the only closeness he'd ever feel from his host would be when the boy was unconscious. Now he wondered if a bridge was actually being built, albeit slowly. He turned his attention to his ancient rival. He would be lying if he said he wasn't anticipating some squirming.

Yami blinked looking surprised. Surprised, the thief noted, but not uncomfortable. "I….actually I'm not sure. The only conversations I remember having with my father about them were brief. He was very vague."

What? The mighty king had not even been able to face his son about what he did? It should not have been surprising. He might have found it funny if it was not so annoying. There was little point to taking revenge unless the person you were seeking vengeance from knew what had visited that fate upon them. Well, some people may not care about the finer details, but Bakura did.

Now the young pharaoh began to look uneasy for the first time. Ryou noticed it. But he didn't interrupt the other boy's train of thought. "He…seemed to be struggling with some great burden towards the end. I think. And then the only other thing I recall is a man informing of his death. I think he was a relative. But my memories are in ruins."

Ryou tentatively wondered if he should do something to comfort Yami. He really did look depressed. Even if he could tell Yami what he knew without revealing Bakura he wasn't sure if he could.

"What kind of person was your father?" Ryou asked.

"Kind." Yami replied without hesitation. "He was always very kind to me. I may not remember it all. But I remember that. I just wish I knew what grieved him so at the end of his life. I may have been able to do something to help him pass into the afterlife more peacefully."

In the back of Ryou's mind, the thief cackled derisively. _He's good and brainwashed._

_It's not funny._ Ryou returned gravely.

_I disagree. I knew his father was a hypocrite, but lying to his own son, now that exceeded even my expectations. And the priests and the guards go on and on about justice and balance….their own 'living god' is not even just or balanced, what can they expect from the rabble?_

_When he finds out the truth about his Dad, it will devastate him. _Ryou felt slightly ill. This was worse than knowing that your Dad was an ass.

_And you care because? _Bakura sounded annoyed.

_I know what it's like to be disappointed in a parent. _

_It's not the same. Your father is not a murderer._

_Exactly! So for him it will be ten times worse!_

Great, now his host felt sick and guilty. It was the stupid pharaoh's entire fault. He would never understand Ryou's irrational sympathy with others. Maybe he should not have told the boy anything. But keeping him in the dark had not proved effective in the past. It only fostered mistrust. And besides, if Ryou's so-called friends were the cause of negative feelings then Bakura would just have to make sure he became the source of positive experiences. Not that that was going to be easy. He'd spent so many years looking out for just himself that he was out of practice dealing with making others feel better. But Ryou was his other half. They couldn't be that different, despite the boy's stubborn refusal to acknowledge that.

The bell rang signaling the end of this atrocious encounter, thank Ra. Ryou gave Yami an awkward grin and gathered his things.

_If you do not feel like being here, why not cut the last class? Your associates do it all the time._ Bakura suggested.

_Yeah and look how well they are doing in class – no offense to Jounouchi and Honda. _Ryou added swiftly.

_But you are a good student and math is one of your best subjects._ the thief returned persuasively. _Besides, today is a make-up period for the idiots that still don't get it. You, on the other hand are prepared. And I sense this place is depressing you._

…_.are you trying to get me to leave school for some reason?_

Yes, to get you away from the damn pharaoh, was what he wanted to reply. _When you are stressed I feel it. And you have been stressed often lately. I'm tired of it. Aren't you?_

Bakura made a reasonable point. Ryou hated to agree with him, but he _was_ stressed and he would not be missing anything important in class and getting out of school an hour early sure would be nice. All valid points. And there was something a little exciting about it too. It was sneaky. It was not something he would normally do. And for some reason that made it more enticing.

So, he took his books and instead of walking to class went to the lockers. He gathered his shoes and walked out into the welcoming sunlight.

Meanwhile, Yugi was back in control of his body and preparing for his least favorite class. He knew he needed this make up period, but he could never get it right with numbers. His mind always drifted to what kind of new games had been ordered at the shop or if Grandpa had gotten any new cards.

_Yami, we forgot to ask him about going with him._ Yugi pointed out regretfully.

_Yes, Aibou, I'm afraid I got distracted…sorry._

_It's ok, I know you're homesick. I don't blame you._

_It may be for the best that you ask him, Yugi. _Yami murmured. _He is probably more comfortable with you._

_I really don't think he should go to a foreign country alone. _Yugi said._ Grandpa said Egypt can be dangerous._

_Agreed. We should look after our friend._

* * *

"W-what are you doing out?!" Ryou gasped, gaping as Bakura appeared sitting beside him on the bus.

"Don't be greedy." Bakura said curtly. "I can't control you at all as states the rules to this game, but no one said I couldn't have fun as well. And besides, I'm only solid when I'm near you, remember?"

"B-but…that's…if someone sees you!" the boy blurted.

"They won't. If I see anyone we know I can vanish or make myself only visible to you." Bakura leaned back putting both arms behind his head. "So what shall we do first? Wasn't there a new occult store in Shibuya? I suggest we stop there. As I recall you were always into that."

Ryou groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Tell me again how this was going to relieve my stress?"

Bakura smirked. "So little faith, Ryou."

He was going to spend time with his hikari and so help him, the boy was going to _like it._

Author's Corner:

Well that chapter came out a bit longer. Not that I'm complaining. I think it prudent to do have some more interaction between those two involving a normal activity. They haven't gotten much of that outside of school and at school Bakura can't really have a solid presence without alerting suspicion. I came up with that during one of my rare quiet periods at work. (We've been really busy lately and understaffed.)

Happy early Mardi Gras. For those of you that don't know, this is a big deal in Louisiana. We have parades, throw beads, deck ourselves in green, purple and gold and basically stuff our faces before Lent. We also sometimes chase chickens as it was tradition to go door to door to collect ingredients for gumbo. (Often people did this drunk. _) ironically, though I've lived here my whole life, I will be participating in my first ever chicken run. I am excited for that.


	6. Chapter 5

"You know you make yourself look twice as conspicuous when you act so blatantly guilty." Bakura stated.

"I can't help that!" protested Ryou, who had not stopped looking over his shoulder since they got off the tram. "Someone seeing me is bad enough without having to explain how I suddenly have a twin!"

"If someone you know should appear, I'll just disappear." the Egyptian said for the one hundredth time. "Even if they catch a glimpse of me they'll convince themselves they were seeing things when I disappear."

"...I doubt it."

"You vastly undermine how stupid mortals are."

"Oh here we go again with the -" Ryou abruptly stopped talking and Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Here we go again with - ?" the thief prodded, wondering what had caught the teen's attention so suddenly.

"Never mind, let's go."

To his shock, Bakura found himself being tugged along suddenly and swiftly towards a large building. That was odd: Ryou taking charge of a situation out of the blue. Or maybe he had another side of himself he'd kept hidden. After all, there had not been much quality time spent between them in the past.

The minute Ryou had spotted the Rintama High uniforms out of the corner of his eye he had reacted instinctively. He dragged his double towards the shelter of the nearest building which turned out to be the movie theatre. He had had a run in with Rintama before and only gotten out of it without getting destroyed because Jounouchi and Honda had shown up. Those thugs creeped him out. They were the only thing he could ever remember scaring him almost as much as Bakura. He didn't waste his time slapping down some money and getting two tickets.

"Isn't that one starting right now? We'll take it."

"What's gotten into you?" Bakura asked, for once feeling as though he were not one step ahead.

"I wanted to see this movie for a while now and I didn't know it was out." Ryou replied lying though his teeth. He didn't even know what the movie was about.

He ushered the thief inside. The woman working in the lobby smiled at them as she tore off their ticket stubs and explained what show room to go to. Bakura wore a smirk as he noted the warm hand wrapped around his own. He wondered if Ryou had noticed what he was doing. He doubted it. Which would only make baiting him more fun.

"I didn't know you wanted to be alone with me so badly – all you had to do was ask." the thief said giving the boy's hand a squeeze.

Ryou let out a panicked sound as he threw off Bakura's hand and took in the other's disturbingly sly leer. The thief laughed, openly enjoying himself.

"Don't say weird things like that!" he choked out, indignantly.

"Or what?" Bakura retorted. "Will you kick my ass? Go on and try. This new assertive Ryou is intriguing. You must be learning something from me after all."

Shooting him a venomous glance that was almost worthy of Bakura's own, Ryou stomped off towards the darkened room. The tomb robber noted gleefully that he was wiping his hand against his pants as thought to get the feeling off. Had such a trifle actually embarrassed him that much?

Present day humans were ridiculous. They tried to sell sex in every film, in every advertisement, hardly bothering to hide their obvious starvation for intimacy – even intimacy vicariously lived out through something else. And then the next minute they acted so puritanical if they thought someone would spot them. It was a comedy, this aversion to being honest about one's desires. In ancient Egypt no one gave a rat's ass who you were with or who you bedded. If you weren't married, then it was your business. If you were part of the ruling class, perhaps you had more restrictions or even less. He wondered sometimes what on earth had happened to make people so repressed.

He followed his other and resigned himself to watching yet another terrible teen movie – except this was a pleasant surprise. It was not terrible. The film's main villain was a thief – a kidney thief. Bakura had not known there could be such a profession. The only market for body parts were parts used in potions and apothecaries and he avoided most of them on principle.

Ryou was relieved that he picked a movie that would have been to his tastes anyway, making the lie more believable. There was more suspense than horror and bringing the old urban legend of the kidney thief back to life seemed almost laughable, but in this story it made sense. And he felt like the characters were real which he thought was major failing in some horror films – they focused so hard on the gore and the scares that the characters really didn't matter.

"If I had known, I would not have saved you. I have never seen a more pathetic woman."

"You hate me so much. Why did you save me?"

"Didn't have time to think about it. Doesn't mean I don't hate you. _I hate you so much."_

"Why?"

"I'm jealous. You're not me, so you wouldn't understand."

Bakura smiled a bit wryly in the darkness. He thought he understood the second main character a little. And not just because she might be a thief. He looked across the seat at Ryou. He was watching the scene intently. He wondered what Ryou had been thinking when he chose this movie.

When it ended they filed out and the thief ventured, "It wasn't that bad."

"The ending surprised me." Ryou admitted. "I thought for sure that Ling was going to let her die."

"Hate and love can often be quite similar in their unpredictability." Bakura smirked. "Though people are often eager to deny it."

"Poor Ching."

He stared at his lighter half in disbelief. "Poor how? She was done nothing but favors – and it was an extra favor Ling did her, offing that fool in the end. She should be grateful."

"Wai was a jerk." Ryou had to agree. "I don't know why she kept him for so long. Her relationship with Ling seemed more solid. I mean, she was kind of messed up, but she was more honest."

"Yes, I can't imagine who that reminds me of." Bakura said snidely. "Keeping someone useless around just so that they can continue to disappoint them over and over again."

Ryou shot his dark counterpart a pensive look, but refused to rise to the bait. He knew what 'useless' person Bakura was referring to and he even though he agreed he would be damned if he had this argument with the tomb robber again.

"Hey - if it isn't the little fag, Bakura!"

Out of the corner of his eye Bakura caught a pimply faced youth with long bangs and a knit hat. But before he could put the little fool in his place Ryou had started running.

"Come on!" Was his host's only explanation. Growling in frustration, the spirit followed.

Ryou didn't want a confrontation with Bakura present any more than he wanted to confront the gang members alone. But with the thief in the mix he wasn't sure what would happen. Just as he thought he was home free a smirking, taller boy with a ponytail appeared blocking his path. Ryou turned a sharp right and didn't even pay attention to where he was running anymore.

"Ryou, this is stupid!" the spirit of the ring hissed as they ran. "I can take care of those fools."

_That's what I'm afraid of._ Ryou thought grimly.

And then they met solid wall. Stomach churning in panic, he looked left and right for any other side alley, but there was nothing.

He heard a low chuckle behind him and he saw Hirutanit himself standing there. His two lackeys seemed dwarfed in his presence. All of them wore cruel smiles. And Ryou noted that Hirutani's never reached his eyes. Ryou always thought his eyes were disturbingly void of emotion.

"Now that's not very polite, Bakura." Hirutani said patronizingly. "Especially after how you treated my boys last time. I heard you refused to pay the toll for walking around in our part of town. Did you really think you could just come back to our turf like nothing happened?"

Ryou remained silent. He eyed the giant before him apprehensively.

"Ryou, who are these little shits and what do they want with you?" Bakura asked, sounding bored and not looking too concerned about whether his voice carried.

"They tried to mug me a couple of weeks ago and I got away thanks to Jounouchi and Honda." Ryou answered.

The bullies looked increasingly aggravated. They were not used to being ignored. They'd made a career out of terrorizing the weak. Bakura knew the type. It would not be hard to get their blood boiling. When that happened, they'd do something stupid – and then they were his.

"You have the nerve to pretend we aren't here?" Pimples demanded. "You weren't that brave the other day."

"Maybe it's because he's got his boyfriend with him today." Ponytail sneered. "Can you believe these queers? They even did their hair the same!"

"Unfortunately we are perfectly aware of your presence – though it isn't all that common for us to pay any heed to trash." Bakura drawled.

"What did he…"ponytail began, looking shocked.

Pimples gave an uncertain snigger. "He's obviously high. No one in their right mind would smart off to us in front of our boss. Little boy do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Little boy?" the thief's expression was dark. "I have not been a little boy for several thousand years."

"Hirutani, just let us go!" Ryou urged. "Nothing else needs to happen between us. We can forget we ever saw each other."

Ryou was trying to stop what he knew might well become a bloodbath and Bakura was inwardly seething though he didn't show it.

"I really don't see what's in that for me." the gang leader replied calmly. "And at any rate it seems your little look alike needs to be taught some respect." To his cronies he said, "Do it."

The first underling lurched forward and Ryou heard the sickening sound of something snapping. And suddenly the ponytailed boy was on the ground clutching his limp wrist. Bakura had moved so swiftly Ryou had barely followed it. He wondered if this was something that always came natural to Bakura after living years of a rough and dangerous life or if it was the Ring that gave him power. Then he saw the other one coming.

"Behind you!" Ryou yelled

"You girly little shit!" yelled pimples.

Bakura spun seizing the gang member by the throat eliciting a sharp wheeze from his prey that was almost comical. Stupid, too, he noted, to yell as you were sneaking up on someone. Pathetic. He'd be doing the human race a favor by eliminating them from the gene pool.

"Hmm…"the Egyptian looked contemplative as he looked up at his victim. The other one was still on the ground cradling his mangled wrist. "I am feeling generous today. Should I go to the left or the right when I snap your neck, mortal? I'll let you choose."

"Bakura!" came Ryou's frantic protest.

"Not now!" Bakura spat, never taking his eyes of his victims slowly bluing face. Couldn't Ryou see he was in the middle of killing someone?

"I'd listen to him." came Hirutani's cold voice.

He looked to the side and saw that the gang leader had his other half in a neck lock with a knife at his throat. He dropped the little punk and watched him fall over then flee in terror. His compatriot shot a confused look from Bakura to his leader as though unsure which way the wind would blow. But the thief had a feeling that he wouldn't be risking breaking anything else, so he focused on the bigger problem.

To give Ryou credit, he was not shaking. Indeed he looked rather like he wished he could get ahold of that knife. Bakura felt a surge of pride.

"Maybe I'll redecorate your little boy-toy's face." Hiruntani slowly cut a shallow line across the boy's cheek. Ryou hissed and blood welled from the cut. "Or maybe take out an eye? I could even let you choose."

The thief smiled a slow smile. The smile he showed when he was absolutely resolved to end someone.

"I have a better idea." he offered. "Wouldn't you like to carve up both my and Ryou's face?"

"What?!" Ryou yelled staring at Bakura in horror.

Hirutani lifted an eyebrow. "Are you on drugs?"

"Oh not at all." The king of thieves replied, casually. "Of course, I'm not going to let you do it for nothing. You have to beat me at a game, you see."

Ryou almost felt his heart stop as he felt and sensed the shadow magic in the air. You never forgot it once you were exposed to it. The alleyway was already fading,turning to the velvety, purple-black banner of a starless night. Hirutani noticed what was happening and in his shock released his hostage. The white haired teen elbowed him and launched back to his Yami's side. He had to admit, after what the thug had threatened to do, he almost wouldn't feel too bad if Bakura scarred him for life. But he never thrived on violence like his other half and he just wanted to go home and forget this awful night. Next time he was staying in class no matter how depressed he felt.

"He's freaking out." Ryou said desperately to Bakura. "He won't come near us again after this. Let's just go."

In response the thief reached over and traced the weeping cut on his other's face gingerly. Hmm…he had been scarred like this once. And worse. But back then he was too weak to fight back or take revenge. Oh how things could change in a few thousand years. He brought his blood coated finger up to his mouth and licked it.

"No." he murmured simply with a smirk. "I promised him a game. Like your little friend the pharaoh, I too am a king if only a lowly king of thieves. Kings keep their word, Ryou. At least, any king that worth the title. No move aside and let me destroy our enemy."

Ryou watched Bakura lick his blood away with unease, but he also noticed his cut had stopped stinging. When he touched his face, it felt healed. He glared at the thief's dismissal but was distracted by Hirutani's shrieking.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Oh you mean the senet board." Bakura replied all too cheerfully in the same manner someone might say. 'Of course the sky is blue, silly!'

Ryou turned to see a rectangular board almost big enough for him to stand on. There were three sets of ten squares lined atop the other. Thirty squares in all Ryou noted. Some of the squares had symbols. One looked like the monster reborn symbol from the duel monsters card. Another he assumed was a hieroglyph for water. Ryou loved board games but he had never seen this before.

Bakura produced a set of dice from his pocket. "I will now explain the rules. We each get five pawns and the objective is to get them off the board safely. All of them. If you lose even one the game is over. Now you may have noticed the symbols on the board. Normally, that is their correct spot. But I find that boring."

As the spiky haired spirit said those words the symbols began to shuffle at a blinding speed until they vanished completely.

"Good. Nice and hidden. Those pictures you saw represent houses, my brutish friend: The house of happiness, the house of water and the house of rebirth. You want to avoid the house of water. Very nasty, to have your pawn drown. Your goal is to get one of those pieces to the house of happiness."

He snapped his fingers and the dice turned to four sticks. Each of the sticks had a plain side and a colored side.

"We throw these sticks like dice. The first to roll a one gets to go first."

Hirutani was trying to act unaffected by his strange circumstances but he was sweating profusely and clearly unnerved. "So all I have to do is beat you…and I get to carve _both_ your faces?"

"Correct." the thief replied amiably, drawing an alarmed look from his host.

_Trust me, little landlord. _came Bakura's sly voice through their private link.

Ryou looked apprehensively at the thief. This was the first time he'd been in a shadow game without having his body taken over. Bakura seemed to echo his thoughts.

"This is a big moment for us." observed his darker half. "I've never had you stand beside me during one of my games. Perhaps you want to through the sticks for us?"

The thief held them out to Ryou invitingly. The teen knew what he was doing. He was offering him a choice. A chance to be his equal in a game. In Bakura's own sadistic way he may have been trying to be nice….nice the way a mother cat teaches it's kitten how to tear a mouse apart. Ryou shivered and shook his head. He wanted no part in a shadow game. Bakura looked let down. He withdrew his hand shooting Ryou a disappointed look.

"Fine. Be a spoil sport. I will throw."

The sticks fell to the ground and threw colored pieces came up. "That's unlucky for us. Your turn, brute."

"My name is Hirutani." the high schooler snapped, glaring. "I'll carve it into both your faces when I win."

Bakura merely smiled smugly and Hirutani threw the sticks. One colored piece landed face up.

"A one!" the thug hooted. "I go first."

"Ah, how fortunate for you." the thief sounded supremely unconcerned. That made Hirutani glare at him suspiciously but Bakura only smirked coldly, his dark eyes giving away nothing.

The sticks came up three. Hirutani laughed as one of his pawns jumped ahead of one of Bakura's, forcing Bakura's piece to fall back to the square where Hirutani's had started.

The next round proceed with Bakura moving four paces forcing some of Hirutani's pawns further back. That wiped some of the elation from the ganster's face. But Ryou noted that neither of them had landed on the house of happiness. The rounds continued slowly, painstakingly and many times both landed in the house of water but neither found the house of rebirth or happiness.

Ryou was getting nervous. Bakura may seem unconcerned with the proceedings but he was down to one pawn while Hirutani had three. And he did not fancy having that oaf's name carved into his face for the rest of his life.

Finally, one of Hirutani's pawns landed on a different symbol than water. The square glowed showing the house of rebirth. He squinted at it in confusion and Ryou turned to the thief.

"You never explained what that house did." he pointed out.

"That is the house of rebirth Ryou." Bakura said with a devious look in his eyes. "A chance to start over is what awaits those who land there."

"So I get to bring a pawn back?" Hirutani all but bellowed out a harsh laugh. "So I now have three and you have one."

The thief shrugged and walked around the board seemingly nonchalant. "Why, yes, if we were playing a normal game of senet, I supposed it could work out that way however…"

He stopped in front of his opponent looking into his face with undisguised glee. "In a shadow game the pawns represent the fate of our souls…yours gets to be reborn. Why, I guess I'm just fated to stay where I am. How cheated I feel."

Almost lazily, the spirit pointed at him the way Ryou had seen him done before in a similar situation. He was issuing the penalty game. The lighter half's heart jumped in his throat but before he could shout a warning or even a protest Hirutani crumpled to the ground, seemingly lifeless.

As the alleyway faded back into existence the thief looked down pitilessly at the body of his opponent, all traces of humor gone. "But death must precede a rebirth. Or so I am told."

Feeling absolutely sickened it was a solid twenty seconds before Ryou could force himself to move. The gang member that had stayed in the alley way had probably not even been able to tell time had passed. But he could see that his leader was dead. Screaming he took off as though all the demons in hell were behind him.

"Why?" he asked the thief feeling as though he might vomit.

Bakura cocked his head and looked at Ryou evenly as though he'd been asked an interesting question. "What do you mean, 'why?'"

"Why did you have to kill him?!" the boy yelled, grabbing the spirit's shoulders, determined to shake him, determined to wipe that stupid calm off his face and make him _feel_ something.

"I didn't kill him, he offed himself." the tomb robber replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Shadow games reveal the true nature of a person. Those who are weak do not generally come out of it well."

Ryou released him and turned away. "You could have just scared him, threatened him, anything but… and you wanted me to participate in something like that." He covered his mouth with his hand, shaking from revulsion and guilt. "I should never have let you run loose. I should have told Yugi the first day you came back."

"Oh please!" the thief snapped angrily. "You think that pharaoh hasn't squashed a few mortals to keep his host safe? It's his duty. As is mine to protect you. "

The boy still had his back to him, but he was visibly trembling. Damn. Why did the boy always have to have panic attacks over his conscience? And over the likes of that little criminal. Did he want to give a free pass to everyone that preyed on him?

Ryou heard Bakura approach but didn't turn. The thief's voice was by his ear. "So what will you do? Go running to Yugi? And forfeit your chance to live as you choose? Do you think I would let you if you tried?"

He could tell from his host's breathing that the boy was suppressing sobs. He frowned. No matter how bad things were Ryou never broke like this. He was always so strong. Always reluctant to show tears.

"He threatened to _maim_ you." Bakura hissed. "Was I supposed to let him? Would that have made you happier?"

Ryou heard what the thief was saying, heard the logic of the words, but it didn't change that once more a person was hurt and it was all because he existed. All because he allowed Bakura to manifest in this world.

Bakura cursed and kicked a nearby stone. This was not the way this evening was supposed to end. Now he had to find a way to fix this.

Authors notes: I think I'll leave it there. I thought to write more, but it may have become too crowded in one chapter. At least I have ideas for the next part. The movie that they both watched is called Koma, for anyone that's curious. I actually got the idea to write this around the time that I discovered that movie buried in the foreign films section of a Hastings store. It's one of my favorites. Screw the critics.

I have been busy this week. Some of it had been writers block and some of it had been nerves from having to consider life changing decisions. I'm thinking about taking another job in the city. (If I'm even offered it.) It's scary to contemplate leaving behind what you are familiar with and everything you've ever known. But enough of that.

Be sure to let me know what you think of the new chapter. Thanks for all your faves ,follows and reviews.


	7. Chapter 6

_It was not a windy day. Thanks the gods for small favors. The sand would not tare at his skin. That was good. It was bad enough that he was walking through the desert with his hands tied behind his back, followed closely by some local noble's border patrol lackeys. Thank the gods for no favors. If it had been one guard…but no, there were two. He could have easily killed one and made off with the horse. But even if he managed to kill that one guard, he would not have time to contend with the second one before he was dispatched himself._

_Impotent rage welled up in his chest. How could it keep coming to this over and over again? The betrayal of his parents when they sold him was the first. Where would he be now if the slave caravan had not been waylaid by bandits? And what if those same bandits had resold him into slavery or simply cut his throat instead of taking him in? He did not remember home before that. He was too young to remember. Had he come from anywhere before Kul Elna? He didn't know. But all the people there had eyes like his and skin like his. Maybe the thieves had simply returned him to where he belonged – but with the right family. By the time he was eight years old, he was on his way to becoming a professional. He worked as a procurer. He found the best houses and devised the best ways to get in. No one suspected a child. It was a game he played well. Some days were dangerous, but other days it didn't feel like a job. He enjoyed his work. Daring to do what others wouldn't was fun. And it kept him from starving. But Kul Elna had been destroyed. Gone, on the simple command of some king that lived in a city somewhere else. A king he intended to make regret allowing him to reach adulthood._

_And now this. The new group he had joined was not like the group from Kul Elna. The leader knew he was a better thief and Bakura was well aware that Akier wanted him gone. He was already making plans to go elsewhere, start his own band, but he'd been betrayed before he could._

_As he pondered all of this his anger only burned more fiercely. He had fought long and hard to get where he was. All his life he fought to survive. It could not end here. And if he got out of this desert today, he would not rest on his laurels this time. Not with this betrayal. It made since to wait with the Pharoah. For that he needed a plan he knew was fail proof. But if he got out of this wasteland today, Akier's days were numbered. They would learn what it meant to turn on one of their best._

_He thought at first that his fury really had manifested itself physically when the guards let out a cry and fell from their horses. But then he saw it was growing dark. Even with the sun still in the sky. He stopped walking, tense and ready. Then he heard the low laughter._

"_**Do you want to kill me, thief? Will you do it with bound hands?"**_

_At those words the ropes fell from his wrists. He rubbed his wrists looking down at them in wonder. He had not been drinking today and he avoided opium dens. Maybe the sun had finally gone to his head._

"_**You are not hallucinating Bakura – look over here." **_

_He turned and saw a robed figure standing in the distance. The figure was cloaked from head to toe. He could not make out a face. He could not determine a gender. And this entities voice was coming from inside his head._

"_What are you?" he asked, his voice rasping from his mouth being so dry. "A shade? Some desert god? Isn't it a little late for the gods to be paying attention to me? They've ignored me all my life and I'm content to keep it that way."_

"_I am an altogether higher being than those you would name 'gods'." the figure sounded greatly amused._

"_I'm sure that's what they all say." the thief replied derisively. "Why should I heed you any better?"_

_The man – for he could tell it was male now actually gave a deep laugh. "I like you. You are perfect for what I need. You trust no one and have absolutely no belief in anything but yourself. Not like the usual worms I run into. Maybe you will do."_

_The white haired exile was not sure he altogether liked the sound of where this was heading. "What does that mean?"_

"_It means we are not so different." came the reply. "I'm sure we are both less than pleased with the hand that fate has dealt us. Let's help each other. You want revenge for your homeland, your stolen childhood, the treachery you facing even now from those whom you thought you identified with…you can have it. If you will give me what I want."_

"_And I'm sure what you want is next to nothing." the thief's sarcasm was caustic. _

"_Oh but it is, dear thief. I only need a vessel. A backup plan if you will. You see, I have a revenge of my own I intend to take upon those that spat on me. And when my revenge is done, you can go your own way."_

_The thief turned away. Did this creature suppose he was a fool? Bakura was angry, but he was not born yesterday._

"_I see you want proof." the entity observed. "Very well. Have a taste."_

_Bakura gasped and fell to his knees. A shadow seemed to be seeping from his body, from his very pores. And took shape and grew until before him stood the most powerful looking beast he'd ever seen. The creature had the tail of a snake, ending in the head, fangs and all. The torso and head was that of a man. A man with magnificent wings._

"_That is Diabound." said the cloaked figure as Bakura stared up at the monster in wonder. "The inner mirror of the difficulties and strife's you have faced until now. All your sorrow, pain, fear, rage…forged into an armor that will keep anyone and anything from ever harming you again. You will be unseen and untouchable. A king among thieves."_

"_A king?" Bakura breathed, still looking at Diabound in wonder, amazed that something so powerful and frightening had been hiding in his depths. If he had this power before, no one would have dared to go against him._

"_Get to know one another. And give me your answer by sundown." _

_And with that he was alone. Alone with his newest ally…._

_The screams had been beautiful. The blood more lovely still. Diabound shredded those fools that had sold him out like so many little straw dolls. Akier had begged to be put out of his misery before the end and finally, FINALLY someone was going to pay for wronging him. Justice was something he could get used to. And if justice was brutal, so be it. He threw his head back and laughed, long and almost wild sounding. It almost sounding like he was sobbing by the time he was done. It was intoxicating to be the one who had all the power for once._

"_You are enjoying yourself." a familiar voice observed. "I take it you like my gift."_

"_Very much." Bakura replied. "I have been promised things by liars and fools all my life. You are the only one that has ever delivered to me anything that I wanted."_

"_Then you will make a pact with me?"_

_Bakura could not see the entity this time even though he could hear that deep voice echoing off of every stone in the cave. No matter. He knew that was not his benefactor's real form anyway. Not if he was something more powerful than a god. _

"_And who am I making a pact with?"_

_Not that he cared at this point. He'd make a pact with Set himself if this was the power he could expect to gain from doing so. It couldn't taint him worse than he was._

"_I am called Zorc Necrophades."_

Ryou sat up gasping. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was and who he was. It wasn't real. It was just a dream that left the smell of the desert in his nose and the feeling of sand on his bare feet. He sat up wiping the sweat from his forehead. When he pulled his hand back he looked at his familiar pale skin tone. White, like his European ancestors, not bronzed copper from the sun.

He took a couple of deep shallow breaths as he tried to get his brain to catch up with the present. The last thing he remembered was Hirutani's dead body in the alleyway and arguing with Bakura. Then he had felt really sick…and nothing. A black out? Those only happened when his other personality had taken him over. And he could not imagine that Bakura would back out of a game this easily especially with so much at stake. But how had he gotten back into his bedroom? Even his clothes had been changed. His uniform had been discarded by the foot of his bed and he was in a t-shirt and shorts. Night time had fallen and the lamp in the corner of the room had been left on. The ring was cold, even against his shirt. He touched it and concentrated. When he really tried, he could sometimes sense Bakura. He suspected that he could do it effortlessly if he practiced it often. However, he'd spent so much of his life trying not to do that very thing that he was somewhat stunted in that area. He wasn't picking up on anything. Frowning, he pulled the covers back. He'd find out what was going on after he visited the bathroom.

As for the spirit, he'd felt Ryou's mind prodding him and was annoyed. He'd hovered over the boy almost obsessively as he checked him for signs that his health was not in danger and that he'd merely developed a mild fever. And now was when he chose to wake. When the boy had collapsed, he'd panicked. Yes, he admitted it. Perhaps it had been foolish to allow Ryou into the shadow realm even for that brief a fling without their spirits being joined. It was not always predictable how mortals would react to it. He'd had to carry the boy home which was annoying considering how easily and how fast he could have gotten them both home had he been able to take control of Ryou.

He'd seen that the heavy uniform was doing nothing to help the boy cool down, so he had stripped him and put him into something more suitable. His eyes kept getting drawn to the perfection on Ryou's smooth, flawless skin. The boy barely had a mark on him. He wondered if Ryou would develop some muscle tone as he got older. He could already see some small signs in his upper arms and torso. He had been a little late at filling out too. Of course, Ryou had European and well as Japanese genetics in the mix. And Bakura suspected that his Egyptian side was a very small percent. And yet…he was so like the inhabitants of his old village. That white-silver hair had to be from them. His eyes weren't amethyst and his skin was lighter. But if he closed his eyes and imagined that Ryou had been tanned by the sun, the resemblance to their people was uncanny. The only difference would be the brown eyes. His host had never been unattractive. But spending more time outside of possession of his other half had made it more noticeable.

He tried to ignore those thoughts. So Ryou was basically the definition of male beauty. No less could be expected from someone that was descended from him. Most of the people from Kul Elna had been that way.

While Ryou slept he had seen a message blinking on the answering machine. He picked up the receiver and pressed the button.

_Hey Ryou, it's Yugi! I guess you must studying. I wanted to talk to you about an idea Yami and I had. Be sure to call me before you leave for Egypt, ok? _

The message ended. With a scowl, Bakura deleted it. He had a pretty good idea about what Yugi wanted and he was not having it. This trip as far as he was concerned had nothing to do with anyone else. And while he cringed at the idea of anyone braving his ancient homeland alone, Ryou could not possibly be safer as long as he was with him. And maybe Kemet had changed. With as many years that had gone by, surely it had. He found that this bothered him less than it had the Pharoah. It was not like his past was full of fond memories. He heard Ryou moving around in the bathroom. He could feel the boy's unease and the disorientation and knew he'd come asking questions eventually. The microwave beeped and he went into the kitchen.

Ryou had taken a quick shower and then put the same clothes back on since they were clean. He didn't take very long. He felt weak and standing up was making him dizzy. He walked out of the bathroom toweling his hair. He paused in the doorway when he spotted Bakura coming out of the kitchen with a mug. He titled his head curiously. Did spirits eat? His thought process was interrupted when the mug was thrust aggressively at him.

"Drink."

Regarding his Yami suspiciously he accepted the steaming drink. A familiar smell drifted into his nostrils. Mint tea. He drank this whenever he was sick. How had Bakura known? Cautiously, he sipped some of it and made his way to the couch. A cool relief spread through his stomach. Between the soothing effect of the drink and being able to sit down, he was not sure he would not be drifting off again soon.

"Thanks." he said finally, feeling like he ought to say something since Bakura had done something mildly nice. "How did we get home?"

"I carried you." the thief replied. "The stupid rules I have to abide by in this game had me carting you around like luggage."

Ryou blinked up at the spirit in surprise. "What happened to me?"

"Apparently your body is not equipped to handle the shadow realm." Bakura said shrugging. "Another reason why to loose me would be a bad idea."

"I doubt I'll see the shadow realm again without you around." the boy responded looking dubious.

The thief king snorted. "Is that what you think? Do you have any notion of how powerful that thing hanging around your neck is? Think I'm the only one that would be seeking the millennium items?"

Bakura knelt before Ryou so that they were eye to eye. Ryou gripped his mug tighter, a little put off by the thief's closeness and intensity.

"Others will come." his Yami stated with certainty. "It may be tomorrow or two years from now, but someone will come. Those objects are too powerful to resist. On their own they give the wielder certain abilities and strengths. Together, they would grant the owner the power to become a god in their own right.

"Not everyone thinks power is the most important thing." Ryou said quietly.

Bakura simply smirked. "You're naïve. Even you must have something that you want. For example, wouldn't you crave the millennium items if you could use them to wrest your precious freedom from me?"

"Depends on the cost." the teen replied, remembering his dream about the prisoner in the desert.

"Some people would pay any cost if it meant that nothing could touch them."

"Do you care about _anything_ but power?" Ryou said, already regretting this conversation.

A light touch on his forearm startled him and when he looked up the thief was smiling slyly. He did not trust that look.

"You." Bakura said simply.

Ryou was not in the mood for mind games. He was exhausted and he had seen someone die tonight. He yanked his arm away. "Don't."

Calloused fingers simply migrated to Ryou's cheek. Bakura may have been dead for thousands of years, but his flesh felt warm and the deceptively gentle touches made the boy want to lean into the touch. And he shouldn't want anything from Bakura. What the hell was wrong with him? He froze and he felt his jawline being traced and his neck. He forced himself to pull back. It was the tea…and the fact that he was tired.

"_Don't_!" he shouted, louder and more forcefully.

He placed his mug on an end table and backed as far into the couch as he could. Bakura had not stopped looking at his face once. But the smile was gone. The thief simply looked millions of miles away.

" I don't have to play this game with you." Bakura reminded him simply. " I could simply take what I wanted from you at any time. I have the power to do so. Of course, you're smart not to trust me. You've always been smart, host, even if you do lack ambition. And you're clever. Oh how I wanted to kill you when you used your connection to the Change of Heart to turn the tables on my game. But it was so _clever_. I think that's why I like you. And you look so like our, people, Ryou. You have no idea. I think even if I didn't need your body, I'd be tempted to keep you around. And I have never wanted the company of anyone. Next to the ring, you are the only other thing of value I own."

"You don't own me." Ryou, retorted. "Even if I could believe a word you say, I'll always be a thing to you."

"Not true." Bakura placed a hand under his chin. "Like I said, I could take you anytime. But I want you to join me. Help me get the millennium items and I can give you anything you want. Our power would be shared. No one would bully you and you'd never be alone again. If you were not important to me, I would simply crush you and go on my way. I can. But I'm not."

Ryou's breathing had picked up. He wished Bakura wouldn't touch him. This parody of kindness was crueler than any other kind of abuse he could receive. Because the thief was playing on things he knew he needed: companionship and affection. He'd been alone for so long. Avoiding getting close to anyone. He never saw his father, had not so much received a hug from anyone in years….that's why he couldn't let Bakura's touch get to him. He knew Ryou too well and he knew what he could use against him. The unexpected praise and the talk about how he looked like his ancestors was just a ploy.

"Because playing some kind of twisted mind game with me amuses you more than just taking me over ever will." Ryou replied.

"I am amused with our competition." Bakura admitted. But there was a mild appreciation in his dark eyes that Ryou was not sure he was imagining. "The longer this game goes on the more I learn about you. You are very good at putting up a wall, you know. I could never have learned as much about you by simply suppressing your will. Your idea to go to Egypt is a good one by the way. It's what I would do. "

"Normally when people want to know more about someone, they ask." Ryou stammered, really wishing Bakura had not started stroking him again. Now the thief's fingers were toying with a strand of his hair.

Bakura looked up at his other feeling oddly nostalgic for his home. It probably explained a lot his newfound appreciation for his host's physical attributes. Ryou reminded him of things he'd lost. He _was_ quite lovely to look at. His vessel had always gotten attention from both females and males. And of course, some of Ryou's suspicions were true. The thief was playing on Ryou's desires and needs, but that didn't make him a liar. He would make good on his word. If the boy would just wise up and accept their partnership there would be no need for Ryou to ever suffer again. He noticed Ryou's lips quivering slightly. Something else was getting under the boy's skin. He was not afraid of him, surely? All because of that debacle with the thug ringleader? So what. He was no threat to Ryou. Surely even someone as stubborn as this teen got that by now.

"Would you have told me?" the spirit responded, tracing the boy's lips.

The motion was meant to soothe him, but Ryou froze. He knew he would probably never have willingly disclosed anything about himself to the tomb robber, but it was not the question that unnerved him. It was the fact the touch was actually calming him and he was not sure if Bakura was even using magic or not. And the effects of the shadow realm had clearly not worn off. He was just so tired and the thief was not helping. His eyelids were aching to close.

The thief noted that Ryou's lips were soft. It was strange. He had had intercourse before of course; mostly, just quick trysts that were over quickly and meant nothing. There had not been much affection in these unions, he was simply satisfying a need. So, he had never kissed someone before.

The boy's breath was becoming deeper and more even. Did Ryou enjoy these caresses, Bakura wondered? Interesting. He was so tempting…

Ryou was indeed being lulled to sleep by the thief's attentions, but at this point he was in so relaxed a state that he had lost interest in resisting. Besides, he'd be free of Bakura's tiring manipulation tactics once he lost consciousness. You couldn't toy with someone who was asleep. He'd lost track of where the warm touches were being placed now. He was beginning to drop off into a hazy, content state.

Well, if the boy was going to make himself so defenseless the tomb robber was going to do as he pleased. He let his hand slide to the back of Ryou's head, wrapping his fingers around some soft strands of hair. He hovered, unsure. This was odd. He had never doubted his abilities to seduce someone. But this was Ryou and he had never done it like this. He noted the boy's peaceful expression and breathed in the scent of his hair. The boy's lips parted slightly. Screw it. He was half asleep as it was just a kiss.

In his drifting state Ryou smelled a familiar scent. A musky, desert smell and something almost like the incense they burned at shrines, but more pleasant. And then something very warm was pressing into his mouth. Something soft and…and he responded half consciously pushing back. It felt nice. His whole body felt tingly and warm.

The thief felt a jolt of abject delight as he felt his host respond to him. That Ryou would enjoy this was the last thing he expected and it opened up so many new possibilities. He pressed against the boy and deepened the kiss, finding that the experience became more intense the longer he went on. Now he couldn't fathom why he hadn't done this years ago.

Ryou was becoming slightly more aware as he felt himself become increasingly heated. He felt something supple and warm pressing into his body now making the chills shooting down his limbs even worse. But it wasn't until something wet and hot started to invade his mouth that his eyes flew open.

With a loud gasp he pushed the thief backwards. Bakura let out a disappointed groan as he landed unceremoniously on his rear end. Ryou jumped to his feet rubbing at his mouth. The thief cocked his head up at him and gave him an annoyed look.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" he demanded. "I was enjoying that –"Here he smirked. "- and so were you."

"What the hell is wrong with _you_?!" Ryou snapped back, feeling mortified and angry…and worst of all, slightly turned on. "You don't do that to people when they're unconscious, you jerk!"

"I'm a thief." stated Bakura, unrepentant and matter of fact. "Are you shocked that I saw something that I wanted and I stole it? And besides, that should teach you something about falling asleep when I'm trying to have a conversation with you. Besides….it didn't look to me like you found it that awful. You were kissing back, so I assumed you didn't mind."

Ryou blushed. "I didn't know what I was doing!" he protested.

Bakura merely raised an eyebrow looking dubious. "But you _did_ like it?"

"Don't change the subject!" the boy stammered. "Why would you even do something like that with _me_?!"

To the thief's credit he did look confused at this display of theatrics. It was a kiss. What was so taboo about that? True, he had taken advantage of the situation, but it's not like he had started to disrobe him which was what he would have done if he really wanted to take things farther. And he would make sure that his partner was awake for that. What would the fun in it be if Ryou didn't participate?

"Why not with you?"Bakura gave him a sideways leer. "You're attractive. And I just told you that you were the most important person to me. You seemed to need convincing though, so…."

"Bullshit!"

"Ok. Then I just wanted to. Happy?" Bakura was beginning to feel exasperated.

Ryou stood there fuming at him. He tried speaking a few times, but he really was at a loss for words. Bakura seemed to believe that he had done absolutely nothing wrong. That was the most infuriating thing of all.

"You had no right." he spat. He turned on his heel and marched towards his bedroom. "I'm going to sleep - _do not_ follow me!"

The door slammed. Then a moment later, it opened at the ring was chucked into the hallway. Bakura blinked. What had just happened? Why was he so angry over something he had been enjoying five minutes ago? Sighing deeply, he decided it must be a cultural thing.

Ryou burrowed under his covers burying his face in his pillow. That evil….that asshole! The only other kiss he'd had in his life was when he was ten and a girl had kissed him on the cheek. So, this had technically been his first kiss too.

_It doesn't count! I wasn't awake, so it doesn't count! _he insisted over and over again in his head.

He should go back out there and kick Bakura's ass for what he'd done! He punched at his pillow. But he was angry at himself too. Because he _had_ been enjoying himself. There had to be something wrong with him for that. One, he had never even looked at guys that way and two, it was BAKURA, the person he hated most in the world and was trying to get rid of! Was he twisted too? Was that what was going on? Was the fact that he had attracted something so wicked, so messed up, into his life a sign that he was messed up too? Bakura was his other self. There was just no way. He didn't care if it was just pure, animal instinct and lust. He could not be attracted to the spirit of the ring.

Author's Note:

Poor Ryou…I kind of feel bad that I did that to him. I'm usually not very good at writing this kind of thing, so I hope I didn't muck it up too bad. As for Bakura, I thought it was a good idea to have had him experience a kiss in this way. The guy is just not innocent enough for me to play him off as a virgin and the fact that he's never kissed any of his play-things to me, highlights two things: Bakura has not had a lot of practice at giving and showing affection and Ryou actually is important to him on some level. When the idea came to me I liked it a lot, so I kept it.

It took me awhile to think of how to get the ball rolling with this chapter. I knew I wanted to get some more of Bakura's backstory in to set up for where the plot is going, but I also wanted to flesh out the beginnings of Ryou acknowledging that there's an attraction there. Whatever. Just means you guys get a longer chapter. Bet that breaks your hearts. :3

Thanks for all your support of this story. Let me know what you think.

In a week, I'm taking a plane trip to meet my godson for the very first time and I am so excited for that. I wish I could fast forward everything else and just get to the part where I get on the plane.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"He hasn't called us back." Yugi commented, as he began to unpack another box of games.

The Kame Game Shop would not open in another few hours and Grandpa had asked him to restock some things before they opened.

"He may not want us coming along." Yami murmured from his spot on the floor. He was sitting cross-legged next to a crate of duel monster card packs. "He struck me as a rather independent young man."

"It's still odd." the smaller boy commented. "Ryou is nothing if not polite. He doesn't just ignore people."

The young Pharoah gave a slight smile as he watched Yugi bite on the end of his thumb, something that the teen only did when he was nervous.

"There is none of your school today." he pointed out reasonably. "If you are worried, Yugi, then let's just visit Ryou at his apartment."

"It would be better to be safe than sorry…"Yugi mused, frowning. " It's only been a day though. Plus, I'd kind of feel like a stalker."

"A stalker?" Yami gave him a blank look.

"A creepy person that won't stop following you and sending you messages." the teen summarized.

"We aren't following him around." the taller boy commented. "We are merely visiting him. You said yourself: safe is better than sorry. I'd rather apologize myself than take the chance that something is wrong."

"I doubt there is." Yugi said, as he began to arrange a shelf of board games. "He probably just slept in. Jounouchi tends to do that on the weekends too."

"That's probably it." Yami replied.

He didn't say out loud that with millennium item holders there was always that small chance that things could go wrong. There was no need to make Yugi paranoid. Besides, he was probably right. Ryou seemed to be doing very well. He wasn't avoiding people anymore, but that didn't mean he wasn't entitled to some time alone.

* * *

Ryou had not slept very well. He could not get the evening before out of his head. He kept wondering if that could have really happened. Maybe it was just a strange dream, a bad reaction to the shadow realm. Or better yet, maybe that whole ordeal had been a bad dream. But that seemed a little too good to be true. How the hell was he going to face Bakura? Every time he thought about it his face burned. He dug himself further into his covers, burying his face in his pillow. Why should he have to feel embarrassed? It was Bakura's fault. The thief had made a move on him while he was half conscious; that wasn't his doing. He should stop hiding and just get up. He knew that, but he couldn't find the resolve. He rolled over and closed his eyes.

_I have teenage hormones._ he reminded himself_. My body will react to all kinds of things. It's not like I responded to Bakura because I wanted to._

He didn't want to deal with feeling humiliated and angry and he knew Bakura was not about to let him live what happened down so soon – so , stay in the bed it was. He was not going to get any further into solving his problem until he left for Egypt and there was no school. Why not just rest? He allowed himself to drift off.

A few moments later Ryou felt something jostle him. Annoyed at being woken he rolled over and glared at the figure sitting on his bed. "I told you not to come in here. Leave me alone."

"I want to make things right with you." purred the thief, leaning close to his ear.

"Go away."

"I'll be good. I made sure you were… _conscious _first."

He turned completely over as to better look Bakura in the eye when he told him to go to hell. It was a bad idea. A second later he found himself being straddled and pinned. He panicked and started to struggle to sit up. Not long after a pair of lips captured his, muffling out his angry protests. The hands that were pushing against the thief's chest went slack as warmth spread from Yami to Hikari. The hands that were pinning his shoulders relaxed and began a slow crawl up the sides of his neck, to rest on the sides of his face before moving to comb through his hair as the tomb robber kisses got more demanding. The feeling of fingertips against his scalp was distracting him and chills were moving down his spine. No matter how much his mind screamed no, his body shouted yes. And now he was helplessly kissing back, giving as good as he got.

And then he was jolted awake by the sound of his the doorbell. Breathing hard he sat there for a moment in confusion as it began to sink in that it had only been a dream. The bell rang again before Ryou had much time to contemplate his sanity. He would get right back on that after he got the door for whatever angel of mercy that had awakened him. He tumbled out of bed. When he opened the door he found that his ring was hanging on the other side on the doorknob. He hesitated for a moment then slipped it over his head. Hopefully that's where Bakura was and he had the good sense to stay out of sight.

He looked through the peep hole and saw Yugi standing there. Relieved he had someone to talk to and an excuse to not have to deal with Bakura right away he opened the door.

Yugi took in Ryou's bed hair and the t-shirt and boxers. "I was right: you were sleeping in today."

The smaller boy looked amused and unless Ryou just imagined it, relieved. It was rare to see Yugi out of uniform. He still had on his trade mark leather wristbands and choker, but today he was wearing jeans and a sleeveless red shirt that zipped up like a vest.

"I wasn't expecting anybody." Ryou said apologetically.

"No, I'm sorry I woke you up!"

"Actually, thank you for that." the white haired boy replied. _Thank you more than you'll ever know. _"I'm so lazy today. It was about time I got up. Come in."

"I would have called," Yugi began looking sheepish as he stepped inside. "But I got worried when you didn't return my message."

Ryou blinked in confusion. "What message?"

Yugi frowned. "I sent you a message yesterday."

He would have seen the light on the phone flashing in the kitchen. He walked to the place where the phone was sitting on the table. No light. And no message either when he checked.

"That's weird, I…" He stopped. And it hit him like a brick wall.

He had never made it to the kitchen last night. He's been intercepted when the thief brought him the mug of tea.

_Bakura_. he seethed.

_What?_

Well that confirmed his suspicion that the spirit had returned to his dormant state within the ring. That was usually when their thoughts were at their most connected.

_Are you deleting my messages from my friends now?! _he demanded in outrage.

"Ah…Ryou?" Yugi observed his friend nervously. "You look,um,really _angry_."

"The machine is a piece of junk." Ryou lied, feeling like dirt for lying on top of wanting to throttle the tomb robber. "I need to get a new one. I'm sorry about this,Yugi."

"It's not your fault the machine got messed up." the other boy said reassuringly.

_I'm going to kill you._

_*snort* You tried that. Remember how it went?_

_You have no right to delete my messages! It could have been important!_

_I deleted it because his voice pisses me off. He was meddling. And he's here to meddle more. _

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_It means he's trying to interfere and I won't have it!_

He'd get straight answers from the thief later. He couldn't juggle conversations between Bakura and Yugi.

"Let's go in the living room." Ryou said.

When they passed the kitchen table Yugi noticed the art supplies. "Are you working on something?"

"I was going to start a new diorama, but no new ideas have come to me yet." Ryou admitted.

Before Bakura had reappeared it had been a little test for himself. Proof that things were back to normal and that he didn't need to be afraid to indulge in his hobbies again. So much for that plan.

"Something will come to you." the spiky headed boy said as he took a seat in the living room.

"Yeah, I just got to get the right inspiration." Ryou said, shrugging a little.

"I'm going to get the point." Yugi began. "I think Yami and I should go with you when you go to Egypt. There's always more safety in numbers and we would have so much fun. And Yami really wants to see it again. What do you think?"

_NO._

Ryou felt as much as heard his other half's vehement rejection of that idea. He ignored the livid spirit and pondered. He had no problem pissing Bakura off and in fact felt like he would enjoy saying yes just to annoy him. However, it would be harder to explain what he was looking for in Egypt without giving the truth away.

"Well, it's not a bad idea, just that I scheduled it all a while back, Yugi." he pointed out. "We can check on my lap top to see if the flight dates are still available, but even if they are it will be more expensive for you last minute. I'm flying out at the end of the week."

Yugi gave a start. "Really? So soon?"

"Yes."

_Ryou ,we are not taking them along! _Bakura snapped as Ryou browsed the flight dates. _Don't even think about it!_

_It's my trip! You don't get a say in who I can bring!_ Ryou threw back at him.

_Want to bet?_ the thief threatened_. Oh and by the way, just how are you going to explain your search for ways to banish the oh-so-diabolical-evil-spirit that I am. What, do you plan on telling them exorcism is your new hobby?!_

_I already considered that! You're the one that told me how clever you think I am. Well, if you meant a word of it, be quiet and trust me! If I flat out tell him he can't come, don't you think that'll look a little suspicious?_

Bakura only huffed at that. His host had a point. So he could only wait impatiently while Ryou looked through the flight information. Yugi Moto was like a cockroach - he just kept coming back. Something that he could solve easily if not for the terms of his and the boy's agreement. He found himself longing more and more for the end of the month. He would never get through to Ryou if there were other people around being distractions.

No sooner had Bakura thought of distractions did he sense something dark. Some kind of aura. What in the name of Horus…he knew that energy wasn't coming from Yugi. The midget might be a constant annoyance and thorn in his side, but he wasn't dark.

Yami also gave a start from the depths of the sennen puzzle. What in the world could it be? Most disturbingly it was growing closer.

_Yugi, something is wrong – I need to take over._

_What? _Yugi looked around dubiously at the normalcy of his surroundings and the sun streaming in from the window. _What's wrong?_

_Please, Yugi, I'll explain when I'm certain that both you and Ryou are safe!_

In the lobby of the apartment building two cowled figures were leaning in intimidatingly at the front desk. Two violet chains crisscrossed the bust of their midnight black robes. Two curved horn were stamped on their hoods in the same color. The robes had a single pleat on the way down their sandals which appeared to be fashioned from something that looked disturbingly like blackened bones.

"I told you – I can't just issue you information on one of our residents!" the stressed associate told the outlandish men. "It's a security measure to keep our tenants safe. I can call him down here to meet you, if you wish."

"Brother, let me." came a smooth, accented voice from under one of the hoods. As the man leaned closer to his target the eyes glowed yellow.

The man at the desk seemed to go slack and his eyes went listless as they drooped.

"Now let's try this again: what floor and room does the boy Ryou Bakura dwell?"

* * *

"What are you saying?" Ryou demanded, clutching the sennen ring.

He was already freaked out because one moment he was with Yugi and the next he was facing a frantic looking Pharoah. And there was no way he could comply with what he was asking.

"Just take off the ring!" Yami demanded. He was on his feet facing the boy now. "I'm sensing a very powerful evil coming this way; it could be your counterpart trying to return!"

"That's impossible, I would have felt him!" the white haired boy protested. "We were never exactly on the same page, but we still had a connection."

And there was just no way he could give Yami his sennen ring. Aside from Bakura freaking out, Yami might actually figure out that he was back and how would that look? Even if he'd been lying all this time for a perfectly valid reason he did not think it would be received very well. He felt horrible for lying now. What could he do, though? He was already committed to the agreement with Bakura. He was too far in to back out over some paranoia.

"You have to trust me Ryou." Yami said desperately, his eyes urgent. "I know your experience with us sennen spirits has not been the best, but _please_ – just put it on the table at least. Anywhere but on you where he could take control!"

_Do __**not**__ do what he says. I sense it too and if I am not connected to you, how can I protect you?_

_He's going to get suspicious if he isn't already – at least tell me what you are protecting me from!_

They were all going to know within seconds. It was here. Bakura could flay that damn Pharoah for suggesting that his host remove the ring.

The door swung open and in the doorway stood two robed figures that Ryou had never seen before. Yami swung around to face them.

"Who are you?" the Egyptian spirit demanded.

"He was supposed to be alone." said the first sounding annoyed.

"And it's the puzzle bearer no less." said his cohort.

"Answer him." Ryou said, sounding a lot calmer than he felt. Now that he was in the room with them, he could definitely sense why Yami and Bakura had flipped. "I don't believe I've ever seen either you, so why are you breaking into my home?"

The two men exchanged a look ignoring him. "Our orders were only to take the ring bearer."

The second shrugged. "If he requires the other we know where to find him. I'm sure the dark one will be pleased with our find either way."

"Ryou Bakura." the first and taller man gave him a mocking little bow. "Our master demands your presence."

"Rejoice." the other robed figure added. "You have been chosen. Come with us."

"I don't think so." the boy said, edging closer to Yami. "You freaks need to get out of my apartment before I call security."

"Security will not come." the speaker smirked under his hood.

"You do not have a choice." added the other. "We prefer not to hurt you, but we will it you resist."

Yami's eyes widened as he realized that the other was chanting a spell under his breath. He flung out his hand and performed a mind crush. He had two teenaged boys to protect; he was for once, not going to chance a game. But the target simply laughed as his body turned to smoke and his robe fell to the floor. The king of games gapped in shock as the black smoke dissipated. The black mist was always the sign of a truly malevolent spirit. What could these beings be doing outside of the shadow realm?! Who was commanding them?

The robed man that was left used the distraction and lunged at Yami unsheathing a dagger. The young Pharoah was not prepared and the man pinned him to the wall, the blade at his throat.

"Yami!" Ryou cried out , rushing forward.

"Stop where you are!" warned the assailant. "You move one more step and I will cut his throat."

The teen watched helplessly as Yami glared up at the man. A small cut was bleeding on his neck. A warning. He stayed still, afraid of what would happen if he moved.

"Very good, boy." the man said as he spun Yami around and kept the dagger at his throat. "Now let's stop playing around and be reasonable. You don't want anyone to get hurt so you'll come with me. If you still want to put up a fight I'll just have to kill your friend – and capture you anyway. No matter what you do the outcome will be inevitable."

Bakura could sense the wave of nausea and panic sweeping through his host and knew he'd better act fast. The boy was like to do something foolish, and he could sense the fear making Ryou light headed. Ugh. How was it that even now, even in this time, the pharaoh could be such a source of constant aggravation?

_Do exactly as I say._

_W-what? _

_You want this man out of your house? You want to save that insufferable friend of yours and the pharaoh? Don't ask questions. Now stretch your hand out – palm up, fingers splayed at our enemy._

Shaking and confused Ryou obeyed. He had no idea what Bakura was planning or how it was supposed to get them out of this situation. Instantly he felt a familiar tug, the feeling of his body merging with Bakura's spirit. Energy so powerful left his hand that he was afraid he would destroy more than just the intruder in the room. He was afraid he would take out Yami as well. And for a moment he had the sickening thought that maybe that had been the thief's plan.

Captor and victim's face both showed signs of shock – but one was in fear and the other was in disbelief. As the man went the way of the first robed figure Yami had dispatched, Ryou swayed and grabbed the back of the couch as the room spun.

Yami was at the boy's side an instant later. He helped the taller boy to the other side of the couch where he could sit down. Bakura felt a bubble of resentment against the other spirit. That was his job. And because he was hiding in the shadows he could do nothing. Had it been too much? He had never channeled his power in quite that way and now Ryou was reeling.

"Ryou...what just happened?" the Pharoah demanded looking down at the teen in disbelief. "You used shadow power - how is that possible?"

It took a while for the boy to answer and Yami was worried that he had gone into shock. The shadow energy might have been too much for him to harness on his own. He could vaguely remember the priests of Egypt being able to wield it, but only after years of training for it. The white haired boy slowly lifted his head and focused on Yami's face.

"I felt connected to the ring suddenly." Ryou replied. A half-truth. "It's never happened before, but I am the sennen ring bearer. Maybe I'm supposed to learn how to use it."

"That was very dangerous." the young king of games said solemnly in that sanctimonious voice that Bakura loathed.

He wanted to shove Ryou into the deepest recesses of the ring where he could recover properly and in the meantime, just finish this unbelievably incompetent ruler off. Dangerous? Really? And would any of it have been necessary if he and his host hadn't come nosing around where they didn't belong? Having helped this fool made him physically ill.

The teen appreciated Yami's concern but he wished he'd go away. He had just been attacked by two strangers in his own home and he did not have the energy to keep inventing lies. He didn't need to feel guiltier than he was on top of everything else.

"Is that really the biggest problem we have right now?" Ryou pointed out. "We were just attacked by two weirdos and they seemed to know about our sennen items. Do you recognize anything about those guys? Who in the heck were they?"

"I do not know." Yami said looking disgusted at his own lack of knowledge. "But in ancient times Kemet did have many cults. Not all of them served the gods. Some made pacts with demons and trafficked with priests of black magic. Whatever force those men were working for were not on the side of good. I could sense the darkness around them. It was so strong I barely sensed their humanity. "

Ryou looked as depressed as either pharaoh or boy had ever seen him. Bakura too, noted the boy's plunging morale and just wanted the other two to get out so he could talk to his host alone. To his surprise, the boy seemed to be on the same page.

"You need to get Yugi away from here." he said in a quiet voice. "They mentioned the ring and they were clearly after it."

"And you." Yami said, looking alarmed. "I heard the man say 'you've been chosen.' These people wanted you as well."

"More reason for you to leave and not get involved with his." Ryou tried to keep his voice even, but Bakura could sense the boy's pain. "People that get dragged into my problems get hurt. That's the way it is. I don't want anything to happen to either of you because of me. I can't go through that again."

_What is he saying?!_ Yugi cried from inside Yami's mind. _We can't just walk away from this!_

"And what of us?" the other boy demanded. "How are we supposed to live with ourselves if something happens to you? What if they come back? You are…a precious friend."

Ryou smiled, but it was a bitter expression. "You can't be friends with me. I'm cursed. Even my father…even he….look, I'm alone and that's clearly how it's supposed to be. Every time I challenge that fate something bad happens."

"That's ridiculous!" Yami snapped. "Ryou Bakura, you are a good person. That cannot be your fate."

The boy had the urge to laugh. Good? What did Yami really know? Would he still think Ryou was so good if he learned that Bakura heard every word they were saying and that he had been hiding his dark's return for several weeks now? He dug his finger tips into his knees feeling ill.

"Ryou!" Yami yelled in desperation as the boy stood and turned his back on them. "We cannot just leave you after what happened. We can figure this out."

"If you don't leave I'll just get security to throw you out." Ryou said firmly, trying to sound as emotionless as possible.

He refused to look at them. He knew it was cowardly, but if he saw the hurt in Yami's eyes it would be even harder to send them away. And to let anyone risk themself for him was out of the question.

Yami was shocked into silence and Yugi listened in disbelief._ Ryou..._

"I mean it." he said and his voice broke for just a moment before he could speak again. "Both of you get out of here."

He walked away from them and didn't look back.

Author's Note:

And the plot thickens. *rubs hands* And here we go with Ryou and his self-blame, though considering his long history of watching his friends get hurt you can't blame him.

I did not get this chapter up as soon as I hoped. The laptop my friend graciously let me use in Massachusetts had the most impossible key board. I still have the best God-child in the world though. He has greatness in him I can tell.

And reason number two is because I entered an art contest last minute and I had to draw,draw,draw! And ponder design errors. Ponder some more. And color like the wind. One of my fave authors is getting her novels turned into a comic and there was a contest for character design. Time lines! I hate them. Don't regret a minute of it though.


	9. Chapter 8

Yugi was back in his regular state and standing under an alcove in the apartment complex that apparently housed many of the vending machines. He was still deeply shaken over what had happened less than an hour ago. Yami was leaning against once of the vending machines. It was rare that they talked out in the open like this. Usually he only appeared like this to Yugi in a private place. For a former pharaoh he was pretty shy of being out in public. Or maybe it was just the modern world that got to him. Then again, there was not much going on in Ryou's apartment complex. Most people were out at the pool. It was good weather for lying around in the sun. No one would suspect something sinister on a day as nice as this. The joke had been on them though.

"We aren't really going to leave him, are we?" he asked.

"Of course not." Yami replied firmly. "But it would have benefited no one to have Ryou call the guards to throw us out. They would probably not let us stay on the property after that and we need to stay near him."

Yugi had to smile at 'the guards.' He meant the apartment complex security but Yugi didn't bother to correct him.

"What's going to happen when the sun goes down though?"

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"We don't live here." Yugi pointed out. "They'll lock the gates and make us leave."

Yami had not considered that. Things were so different in this time line. You would think that Ryou lived in his own closely guarded little palace. Which in a way, he did. Guards always patrolled the streets but no one ever really made you leave. Of course, hanging around outside in the dark looked suspicious no matter what time era you were from.

"Would it be strange for us to hang around the pool at night?" he ventured.

"I don't think it stays open all night." Yugi said. "We'd have better luck hanging out by the vending machines and pretending we're just talking."

Yami looked slightly disgruntled. "We have become stalkers."

But in the end they hadn't really been left much choice. Who knew that Ryou Bakura could be every bit as stubborn as the tomb robber?

* * *

Said tomb robber was looking down at his landlord in disgust. He knew by experience that it was best just to leave Ryou alone when he was like this, but he had been like that for nearly an hour now. How long was the boy going to mope? And if there was any need to be depressed than why not be depressed over the fact that their dwelling had been invaded and he nearly kidnapped? No, he was probably feeling some unwarranted guilt over his friends.

Ryou didn't even notice that Bakura had approached. He was curled up in a ball on his bed lost in his thoughts. He wished he could take back some of the things he had said. He didn't regret sending them away. It had to be done. But he had gotten upset enough to reveal some of his deepest insecurities. What would they think of him now? But there had been some truth in it too. What if he really was cursed? He just couldn't go through seeing anyone get hurt because of him anymore. A person was already dead this week because of him. And that was Hirutani. This was Yugi. He couldn't stand it if Yugi or any of the others ended up dead. Maybe he should have just gone with the men or whatever they were under those robes. Maybe they would have killed him, but at least then it would be over.

"You've lain there long enough." Bakura said flatly. "We need to be doing something about what happened. "

"You go do something about it. Leave me alone."

"They could come back!" the Egyptian snapped. "Don't you understand that? They came with a purpose. You are not safe yet!"

"When I have I ever been since I got that ring?" came the bitter reply.

"You want to just lay there waiting to die then?" the thief raised an eyebrow.

There was a long silence. He wondered if the boy was going to bother answering him when it came so quietly that he almost missed it.

"Maybe I should." Ryou bit his lip. "Maybe if I were gone things would be better."

For a moment Bakura could only stare in silence. Ryou could not have just admitted defeat. His hikari was too stubborn for that. But the shock passed quickly into a rage he had not felt in years.

The next thing Ryou knew, the sheets were being jerked out from under him so swiftly that he went flying. The impact knocked the breath out of his lungs immobilizing him for a moment. And in the moment he was deftly wrapped into the bed sheet suffocating. Bakura had wrapped it around him as tightly as he could.

_Are you crazy -what…what are you doing?_ Ryou demanded though their link.

_Disposing myself of a weakling that just gave up!_ came the dark reply. _Just stay down. It will be over soon._

Those words galvanized Ryou into action. Something deep inside him kicked in along with the fear. Maybe it was what biology teachers called the survival instinct. But the next thing he knew he was fighting madly to be free. He managed to somehow get the blanket off of his head and get some air but the rest of him was still trapped.

Bakura gave a bitter smirk. Good. The right reaction. But still not enough. He was not done teaching the landlord a lesson. He would make sure he never thought those words again much less uttered them. He lunged at the boy grabbing his shoulders and straddling his back so that he couldn't crawl. Ryou gave a desperate wiggle that was likely fueled by adrenaline and the thief was momentarily unseated. However, he was back on him in a flash and the only difference was that he was sitting on the boy's belly instead. He seized Ryou by the throat and leaned in close.

"You had me in this grip once." he spoke aloud. "I will show you how it's actually done."

The boy's eyes widened and he struggled, but his arms were still tangled in the sheet and he had no means of defending himself. He gagged as Bakura tightened hid grip around his neck. His throat burned at he choked and tears began to leak down his face from the strain of struggling to breath. He felt a surge of terror as he realized that the thief was not joking around. Desperately, he tried to get words out but he only retched and felt bile rise to his throat.

"Hmm...? Speak up."

_S-stop… _Ryou's voice floated weakly through their link

"I could reconsider." Bakura said as though they were discussing nothing more important than the day of the week that they were going to go to the supermarket. "But you will fight and struggle first."

He barely registered what the spirit was saying but he felt a cold surge of panic as fingers began to dig even tighter into his jugular. He was getting light headed and nauseated. His vision was beginning to turn white. No! If he passed out it was over! Frantically he kicked his legs trying to get them free as his chest burned.

Bakura was impressed that the boy could still struggle. Most of them went limp at this point. And speaking of points, it was time to see if he had proved his.

"Tell me you want to live." he demanded in a cold voice. "Say you don't want to die."

_I…I don't want to die. _came the faint reply.

"And what you do want…?" He was not getting off that easy.

_I…I….I…I..please_… Ryou struggled to keep his thoughts coherent.

Bakura began to feel concerned that the boy was going to lose consciousness soon. He relaxed his death hold just a hair.

_I want…not this._

Good enough. Abruptly he released the boy. Ryou immediately began to cough. He turned over and gasped and coughed some more until bile spilled onto the carpet. He watched coldly. Little brat. That would teach him to take his life for granted. Of course he never intended to kill him. That would be stupid considering he'd cease to exist as well. But this little exercise had served its purpose – it better have for Ryou's sake. He'd gladly demonstrate again if the boy forgot.

Weakly, awkwardly, Ryou shed the confines of his prison. He clumsily threw the blankets away from him. He tried to crawl, to put as much space between himself and the spirit as possible but his knees gave way and he plopped back down.

He hardly had to worry about any further attack though. Bakura was already stomping out of the room. Shaking slightly, he wondered what had set the spirit off. He pulled himself into sitting position against the side of his bed. He had not seen Bakura act that violent since the Monster World RPG. He heard various things being shoved around in another room and a language that was not Japanese or English. A moment later the thief was back with a can of cola and a paper plate that held a sandwich. He shoved both at Ryou and the boy stared for a few moments before accepting them. He put the plate in his lap and watched Bakura warily as one might watch a cagey wild animal as he popped open the can of soda. But the spirit's face was unreadable. He flinched when Bakura sat down across from him.

"You will eat something and then you are coming with me." the former tomb robber stated flatly.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou gripped the cola can wishing it were something he could protect himself with. He didn't want to go anywhere with Bakura.

"I am talking about building you into someone that inspires a little more….respect." the thief replied, propping his chin on his hand. "I was going to say 'fear'. But you are nowhere near that. And right now I'm not in an optimistic frame of mind. You're not eating."

The peanut butter sandwich had indeed remained untouched. He still felt queasy though the drink was helping and he was still unsure of where this conversation was leading.

"I'm still not sure I know what you mean."

"You need to learn how to defend yourself." the thief replied, sounding annoyed.

"In case you try to strangle me again?" Ryou asked with an undertone of defiance in his voice.

Bakura smirked. He liked this behavior better than the former. This was more like the other half he was used to. The one that fought back.

"Fool." he replied. "I had to rekindle your will to live. Looks like I did."

Ryou wasn't sure what to make at that and the thief looked pointedly at the uneaten sandwich. He sighed and took a bite. To his surprise he was actually hungry after he tasted it. He understood the reason behind the thief snapping now. Or at least thought he did. Most people might have tried to use the same sycophantic words about how life was precious and how selfish he was being and ect. But Bakura was not most people.

Life was pain. He rubbed at his neck wondering if there would be bruises. (He hoped not. He'd have to find a way to hide them because there was no way he could explain them.) But he wasn't ready to die either. When Bakura had begun to assault him instinct had taken over and he found he wanted live after all. Even though things were going down the loo at the moment.

As the boy finished eating he stood up. Ryou's eyes followed him cautiously. Smart, even though he had nothing to fear.

"Touch the ring." he instructed. "What I'm about to teach you I've never shared with anyone."

As apprehensive as the teen felt, there was something in that last sentence that made him curious. He reached down to place his hand on the cold metal. He felt the room fade and they both standing in Bakura's soul room. The thief walked over to a chest and popped it open. He pulled out what looked like a traditional dagger. Before Ryou could think Bakura had tossed it to him. His hand closed around the sheath and the dagger slid out and clattered to the ground. The thief pulled out a second dagger and glanced Ryou's way with a look of displeasure.

"Clumsy." he commented, standing. "Next time you will catch it hilt first. Follow me."

He didn't really see that he had a choice, so he picked up the blade and sheathed it. The thief led him to a section of the cavern that did not look like a treasure room. Instead there was what looked like several straw dummies mounted on posts.

"Why did you take me here?" Ryou asked, quietly.

"Remember earlier?" Bakura unsheathed his dagger and gave it an experimental swipe. "Want that to never happen again? Learn how to use one of these properly."

"Why not just use a sword?" the boy asked innocently.

A second later the thief lunged, the tip of the blade halting just an inch from Ryou's jugular. The boy didn't even have a chance to make a sound. He just froze wondering if his heart had stopped. Bakura was wearing a self-satisfied smirk.

"The person with the dagger is _faster_ than the person with the sword." he said simply. He eased himself away and Ryou breathed again. "Sure, swords are good for chopping, for breaking bones and hacking things off. But a dagger is made for thrusting. Use the right thrusts and you'll be out of a nasty situation quickly. Go for the head and it'll be over very quickly."

Ryou could swear Bakura had an almost affectionate gleam in his eye as he described the use of this weapon. He could almost see the memories dancing across the thief's eyes and he shuddered wondering how they could possibly be about anything pleasant. The boy shifted the dagger from hand to hand. It was light enough. Versatile.

Bakura confirmed his thoughts by going on to describe the many ways a dagger could save someone's life. A person who knew how to use a dagger right was nearly unstoppable. And there were so many options: the heart, the lungs, the stomach – there was even a way if you slashed under and up correctly you could deprive your opponent of the use of their arm. He watched with mild satisfaction as his host's eyes widened with unmistakable curiosity.

"Where did you learn all of that?" Ryou winced, almost regretting asking. But he couldn't help it. It was actually, to his surprise, interesting.

The spirit shrugged. "It's so far back to remember…I learned some of it on my own. I had to. I didn't really get adept until I met the right people. However the good thing about a dagger is that unlike a bulkier weapon you can keep it hidden. And no one expects to find one on a young boy. I didn't always have shadow magic, you know."

The white haired boy looked down at the weapon. He wasn't sure how he'd feel about holding something like this. After all, thugs like Hirutani carried blades too. Not that it helped Hirutani much. But after those men had come, he felt safer just holding it even though he had no idea what to do with it.

"There are two basic ways to grip a dagger. The forward grip you saw a moment ago." To demonstrate the thief kept his hand on top of the hilt as thrust forward. "And the reverse grip." He gave the dagger a light toss and it ended up back in his hand only he was holding it under the hilt. "Some people don't respect the forward grip, but that's only because most people use it wrong. You need both if you are really going to master knife fighting."

He watched Bakura demonstrate a few simple moves on the practice dummy. He tried to pay attention, but he kept getting distracted by his eagerness to try it out himself. He waited until he was sure the spirit was well out of the way before he tried a few experimental stabs. Not that he was certain Bakura could actually be hurt in this place.

"Not like that." the Egyptian said and he halted. "You have to get closer if you are going to do a reverse thrust. You're strikes are just curving and bouncing off. That's a wasted move."

He walked closer and lightly pushed the boy closer to his target. "You can't be afraid to get close to your opponent. The forward grip is better for farer reaches, but you won't always have that option. "

Self-consciously Ryou corrected himself and the blade sunk into the dummy's straw chest. He swallowed suddenly all too aware that Bakura was actually teaching him how to kill someone. He thought about bringing that up but decided against it. He could already imagine the spirit's scathing response and he felt awkward enough as it was. He had no fighting or martial arts training experience and just felt clumsy and if he was being honest, like a total prat. He had always been into building dioramas and models and manga. He read a lot of regular novels too. But he was never as big into sports as some of the other boys. Though in hindsight, maybe he should have taken up a martial art considering how often he was targeted by bullies.

Bakura watched his gentler half with more than a small measure of pride. He expected more resistance to this. He figured Ryou would be against the whole idea of weaponry or that he would outright refuse. It was a very pleasant surprise to find him not only receptive but willing to be taught. And he had drawn out some of his own demonstrations for no other reason than that he enjoyed seeing Ryou look so impressed.

* * *

_He was running, stumbling. The screams of the dying all around him. Terrified howls of agony as people were dragged away and slaughtered. He managed to stay out of sight mainly because he was so small, but who knew how long that would last? He nearly fell down as he staggered around the edges of buildings. He could hear guards yelling orders. No one could escape. No witnesses would be allowed to bear witness to this massacre._

_A guard! He had missed him in the shadow of the hut. He was standing over a young woman. Her throat was cut and her dress had been ripped open. Blood stained her short silver-white hair giving it an eerie quality of almost being lit up in the moonlight…burning like the rest of the village. The only peaceful thing was her expression. The suffering of this life was behind her._

"_Tch…stupid girl shouldn't have fought." the soldier sneered, picking up his spear. He turned where the boy stood frozen in horror. His lip curled when he caught sight of the little boy. " What's this? A lost little lamb? Maybe I'm in luck after all."_

_The boy was already shaking. His trembling became more violent as the man drew closer. He bit back a sob as the man knelt. He was smiling and he made shushing noises but there was cruelty in his eyes. Something about the way he was staring at the boy made him feel even more threatened than if the man had pointed his spear at him. _

"_Now you're going to do as I say, little one – because you don't want me to hurt you right? Just stand still."_

_The soldier's hand tugged at the hem of the boy's tunic making the younger one clutch instinctively at the object he had hidden. It distracted the guard just for a moment. A moment was enough._

"_What have you got ther - AHHHHH!"_

_The boy ruthlessly plunged the dirk into the man's eye. The man howled and clutched blindly for his face. He lost count of how many times he stabbed his assailant. He just stabbed and stabbed until all he could see was red. And then he ran._

Bakura flew into a sitting position feeling the echoes of his heart pounding. He threw his hand over his mouth. He dry heaved, but managed to keep from throwing up. He sat for a moment taking in his surroundings. They were still in the soul room. Ryou, exhausted from training after a few hours had fallen asleep. He remembered leading his host back into the treasure room were the pillows were piled into a sort of sleeping chamber. The lighter one was sprawled out across on of the larger pillows, half of his body hanging off .He hadn't let the boy out of his sight in just in case he had thoughts of doing anything stupid. He stared at Ryou for a few moments. He looked peaceful….looking at him, Bakura felt himself calming a bit. Really, to have such a dream after all this time. It was a long time ago. Nothing could hurt him now. But he didn't take his eyes off of his little host. Finally he got up and moved to where the boy was resting.

Ryou's eyes opened as he felt his head being cradled against something warm. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he looked up into Bakura's face. The darker one bit back a scowl. In addition to liking daggers, Ryou just had to be a light sleeper like him too.

"Wh-what are you.."Ryou started to moved away but Bakura just moved forward and gripped him harder.

"Oh be quiet!" he snapped as Ryou started to protest. "I'm not doing anything. It's just more comfortable this way. And I know you won't wake up and try to wonder off and do something imbecilic."

"This is about earlier?" Ryou blinked at him in confusion.

"_Don't ever suggest what you said again_."

There was something strained in the tone of his others voice that made Ryou's gaze dart to his other half's. The intensity he saw there made his face heat.

"Fight, struggle, suffer and fight more every day to keep from going hungry, to keep from being murdered – then _try_ talking about wanting to die!" the thief growled.

Something in Bakura's gaze made him feel ashamed. He lowered his eyes and looked away. Then he noticed. What was he…was the spirit trembling? Hesitantly he moved closer to his darker self until he was in the position he was in before. He started a little when he felt a hand rest against the back of his hand and then settled into the warmth. It may have been Bakura whom he had fought against for so long, but it still felt good to be held. Maybe all humans were that way. If the spirit was human once.

"Is something else wrong?" he asked.

"Having my hands full protecting a fool like you isn't enough?" the thief's voice rumbled back at him acidly.

"You're not telling me something."

"….."

"Maybe I can help." Ryou ventured.

"Why would you help someone you want to be rid of?"

Well, the thief had him there.

"I don't know." he admitted. "Maybe I'm just not used to seeing you …unnerved."

"I am not unnerved." he said, his voice dangerously low. "I am not…._weak_."

Ryou moved his head daring to look up at the thief. He had said that to him once when they'd argued before. He couldn't read anything in the spirit's face. Bakura's eyes were shut. His jaw was set. The discussion was over. Ryou sighed. He'd let it go for now when the tomb robber got whatever he was upset about out of his system. Still, the spirit of the ring had a point. He shouldn't care. But for some reason he did.

Author's note:

It's been a while. I had a hard time writing this chapter and I'm still not sure it came out how I wanted. *huff* Not that writer's block is completely to blame. I've taken up drawing again. I'm impatient for my new tablet to arrive. ( A side note kiddies, don't ever buy cheap knock off crap it only causes hair pulling and tears of regret. You may as well go full price and get a decent device.)

And reading! Kingdom Keepers is for a younger audience than me, admittedly, but so far it's really good. (A good story is a good story right?) Well, I'm tired and there's a good chance I'm rambling so I'm going to cut the commentary short. Read on and let me know what you think!


	10. Intermission

**Intermission:**

I thought about doing this at the end of chapter 8, but I was so tired that evening I was afraid I wouldn't be coherent. So, time to dole out some appreciation.

Oh geez, how am I going to start?

Thanks AnnaMNR,Silver-Haired-Thief and YamiBakura1988 for reviewing so much from the very beginning. I love all my reviews they give me an idea of what I need to do more of. I thank all my anon reviews and any newcomers.

All the faves and favorites are also really touching. I am stoked that people like this so much. It's my first shot at anything yaoi.

Thanks everyone that commented on the characterization and told me that I seemed to be sticking to canon. That means so much to me. You have no idea. The most important thing to me is keeping these guys believable and staying true to the characters that we came to like so much in the first place.

And I'm also noticed a few questions from the reviewers, so I'm going to answer those.

Guest: I'm sorry I have no idea what you are talking about. I never wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh /Harry Potter story. The only other I have is Soul of Red Eyes. I really wish you have just dropped this in my inbox though.

Yamistarr22: It is tendershipping, you are correct. I'm not sure I'm going to go deep into puzzleshipping,. It's hard sometimes to tell how things are going to come out before I write them. If it works, I'll put it there. However, Yami and Yugi are going to stay in the story because I need them for I-can't-say-without-spoiling.

Guest Jax: It would be interesting to bring Marik in. Of course, this is pre-Battle City, so very interesting. Again though, it's hard to say whether or not it'll work before I write it out. And I don't want to over crowd the story with too many characters. But we'll see.

Actually, I may take a break from Yu-Gi-Oh after this and Soul of Red Eyes. As for the pairings I like..

Y BakuraxBakura R.

MaixJounouchi

I don't mind puzzleshipping or puppyshipping when done well. (This is my humble opinion please don't throw stones and tomatoes at me.) Any pairing can be done when it's written well and the characters are believable. The biggest challenge I think a lot of pairings face in writing is keeping them in character. But that can be said of ALL pairings canon and non when you think about it. And plots. Plots are hard! That's why I'm stuck on Soul of Red Eyes right now. I feel so bad not for not updating but I don't want to write just anything.

After the YGO fiction there's a Kingdom Hearts fiction I would like to start with Larxene and Demyx. As soon as I figure out what it's going to be about….haha. Plots, I'm telling you…


	11. Chapter 10

Ryou was felt himself drifting back to consciousness. He didn't feel like moving yet though. He was cocooned between soft pillows and warmth. So warm. Maybe too warm….his eyes started to crack open. He gave a slight twitch when he realized he was leaning against someone's body, more specifically against Bakura's chest. While he had slept he had moved closer probably because – and he would never admit this out loud– because it felt nice. But Bakura had draped an arm over him which was going to make it very difficult to move without waking the thief. He repressed a sigh.

Something had gotten under the spirit's skin which frankly worried Ryou because nothing got under the thief king's skin. He got underneath other people's skin. One minute he had been resting peacefully and the next Bakura was holding him possessively. At first he thought he might be dreaming again.

_I'm not weak!_

He frowned. Bakura had said that before. It was as though he was afraid to seem too human. He recalled the thief telling him about how he lost his home. He had probably lived for nothing but revenge for a very long time. Had Bakura ever had any friends or did he lose them that same day? What happened after? Somehow Ryou had the hunch that the thief had walled off his emotions since then. It was only a speculation on his part but it would explain a lot. It must have been lonely.

For so long Ryou remained largely unaware of the spirit. He'd have blackouts, loss of memory. Bakura protected him but he didn't try to get close to him. These past few weeks were different. The tomb robber still worked from the shadows and to some effect probably always would, but now he didn't hide himself from his host. And now these robed freaks had shown up and he still had no idea what to do. But he felt safer with Bakura which was an alien feeling to him. The spirit was always the monster under the bed. Was it because there was a bigger threat? Maybe. But Bakura had gotten him home that night after that shadow game. He'd taught him how to use a knife and refused to let him give up. He was almost, in whatever twisted way he knew how, acting like a mentor.

_He does those things because he needs me not because he gives two bollocks. _Ryou thought.

Then what the heck was this? He shifted under the weight of Bakura's arm. The thief was most certainly not going to confide in him. He'd made that clear. He'd shut Ryou down the minute he'd even tried it. But he didn't just crawl over and decide to cuddle – if this possessive hold passed for cuddling, because a cuddly person Bakura was NOT – something had really got to him.

(break)

It was getting late outside. He and Yugi had arrived in the late afternoon and that meant that Yugi had not rested or eaten for most of the day.

"Aibou, you need food." Yami insisted the third time his host's stomach rumbled.

"The minute we leave would be the ideal time for something to happen." Yugi replied.

"I don't disagree." the young pharaoh replied. "However, you'll be in no fit condition to face an enemy if you are fatigued."

"I know, but what can we do?" the younger boy asked in frustration. "Just think of how it will feel to learn that something happened to Ryou while I was stuffing my face."

Yami looked thoughtful. Then a slow smile spread across his face. "I may have the solution. Hand me your deck, Yugi."

Puzzled, the youth reached into his pocket and produced his duel monsters deck. The spirit took them and shuffled through the deck until he produced two cards. Kuriboh and the multiply spell card. There was a blinding moment of white light and then about eight or nine kuriboh's stood around them.

Yugi gasped and stepped back. You'd think he'd be used to these things by now, but there were times when shadow magic awed even him. His apprehension turned to glee when a nearby fuzz-ball purred and nudged at his cheek. His arms encircled the furry monster fondly. The spirit of the puzzle smiled as he observed his innocent other. He figured Yugi would like this plan.

"They can inform us if anything goes wrong." he explained. "The shadow magic should last quite a while. Enough time for you to eat and for us think about what we need to do."

"Will you stay with me?" Yugi asked sounding a bit shy. "I know it's not like you can eat…or maybe you can…but I wouldn't like to be alone considering all that's happened."

"Of course." the king of games smiled as they walked away from the housing unit. Yugi gave one reluctant look back over his shoulder, but kept walking. He waved to the Kuribohs as they scattered in different directions.

Luckily they did not have to go far to find a food vendor. Yugi's stomach rumbled again and Yami had to admit the smell was tantalizing.

"Tako Yaki! *" Yugi said excitedly. "I haven't had those since the last festival I went to."

"Taco what?" Yami asked, confused.

"It's not a hamburger, but it's tasty." Yugi said, fishing into his pockets for yen and headed toward the vendor.

He returned with a paper plate of what looked like steaming balls of dough drizzled over in various sauces. He carried them over to a nearby bench. He noted Yami watching him with curiosity and if he was not mistaken a sort of nostalgia. He cocked his head up at the other boy.

"When you are in my body, can you taste food?" Yugi asked.

The spirit blinked. "Yes."

"You want to um…be in control for a little while? It would be like we were eating them together."

The young pharaoh smiled warmly at his young counterpart. Yugi was a kind boy. He would have made a great ruler himself if such things as pharaohs existed in this country.

"Of course, aibou. Let's do that."

(break)

The thief king awoke to find a pair of brown eyes staring into his. For a moment he was confused about his surrounding before he remembered. Scowling, he released the boy abruptly and sat up.

"Why didn't you say you were awake?" he asked testily.

"I was thinking." the boy answered.

The thief climbed to his feet giving the boy a dubious look. "And how long were you thinking and staring at me?"

Ryou shrugged. The thief felt a ping of annoyance. "That's usually vague of you."

Just then the boy's stomach growled. The spirit of the ring frowned. "I guess it's time for you to eat again."

There was a white glow and Ryou was lying at the foot of his bed where he and Bakura had left off. He sat up feeling stiff, but oddly rested. He shot Bakura an awkward glance and headed towards the kitchen not before picking up the empty plate that he'd left behind earlier.

He gave a start when he saw the clock on the kitchen wall. It was late afternoon when Yugi and Yami had stopped by and it looked like only three hours had passed. It felt like he had been in the soul room of his other much longer than that.

Bakura noticed Ryou looking at the clock and smirked. "So you noticed that time works differently in there."

"I'll say." Ryou replied feeling disoriented. "How am I going to sleep tonight?"

He felt like he'd already gotten a full night of rest. Shaking his head he walked over to the refrigerator and uncovered some cold yaki soba noodles he had boiled the night before. He put the fire under a small wok and prepared to do some simple stir fry. Bakura watched with detached interest as Ryou bustled around looking for other ingredients. If there was one thing he missed from when he was alive it was meat. It was sometimes hard to come by if you didn't have money. But it certainly had not stopped him from stealing it. Godly stuff meat was. It stayed in your stomach a long time.

"So what else can be done?" Ryou asked, breaking the silence and he dropped the noodles into the pan with a fizzing noise. "Besides learning how to use a dagger, I mean. Those guys were obviously not normal people."

Bakura dragged a chair from the table, turned it around and sat leaning over the back of it. "If they are a cult they didn't appear to be a very orthodox sect. I would have recognized them if they were."

"A cult?" the boy's brow furrowed as he poured soy sauce into the pan.

"Of course." the thief sounded bored. "There were many cults to Isis and Osiris and so forth….it was not unusual. But as I said there were fringe groups. Groups that practiced magic forbidden by the pharoah's busy body priests and priestesses. And there were some deities of that which worship was not exactly encouraged."

" What do you mean?"

Bakura's eyes glittered. "Even gods can fall from grace, my dear landlord."

(break)

After Yugi had eaten he and the Pharoah had stopped by an internet café. Yugi was grateful as well as a little jealous that Ryou lived in a district with so many convenient things nearby.

"This is the site we saw him on." Yugi said as typed.

"Yes." Yami confirmed. "I saw him on it when we talked in the computer lab at school. "

Yugi frowned. "He's right. We're too late to schedule the same flight dates he has. It probably got booked up so fast because we're about to be on a school break…wait. It's a couple days later but that slot looks open."

Yugi's stomach sank. Yami noticed his partner looking slightly ill and asked, "What's wrong?"

"The price last minute." Yugi groaned. He pulled a plastic card out of his wallet looking at it decisively. "Oh man, I'm definitely going to have to get a summer job to pay grandpa back."

He watched a still sick-looking Yugi type out a couple of more things and zoom through a few more menus. He didn't like feeling like he couldn't help Yugi, but here he felt pretty useless. He knew nothing about modern technology or airplanes. It was a pity he didn't have the wealth he once had. Money had never really been something he worried about but now he wished he had some so that he could alleviate some of Yugi's troubles.

"He's going to hate us for following him." Yugi said as he sank lower into his seat so that his chin could rest on his elbows. "But I can deal with that over him turning up dead or missing."

He felt Yami's hand on his shoulder. "Ryou needs a friend right now even if he doesn't want one. It'll work itself out in the end."

"But we don't even know what's going on." the smaller boy mused. "Who were those guys in the robes?"

"No one we want around." Yami replied. "They are definitely servants of the darkness. If they want something with Ryou, it's nothing good."

"They knew about our sennen items." Yugi remembered. "Does that have anything to do with it?"

"It's not unlikely." the spirit said. " I wish I remembered more about my people."

"There must be some things you still know." Yugi said encouragingly. "Maybe talking about that will jar something else."

"I remember the origins of the gods,or I think I do." Yami sank into a chair next to Yugi, thinking hard. "There were two brothers. Osiris…and Set."

(break)

"Set was jealous of Osiris." Bakura told Ryou as the boy turned the fire off on the stove and gave him his full attention. "He wanted his brother's throne. But he knew better than to challenge Osiris outright, so he devised a plan. He invited all of the gods to a great feast. Osiris was very drunk –"

"The gods get _drunk_?" Ryou interrupted incredulously.

"Osiris was said to have created beer, what did you expect?"

"I don't know…for a god, it just seems strange to have something like alcohol affect you."

"He challenged Osiris to a contest of strength." Bakura continued. "He had made a beautiful wooden box that he said was very hard to break out of. He proposed that whoever could break out of it with the least effort would win. But Osiris did not know that Set had cast a spell on the box that would trap anyone who entered."

"So he cheated." Ryou said.

"Yes. Quite clever actually."

"Don't tell me you're agreeing with this guy."

"I'm agreeing with no one. I don't care what the gods do, but no one told Osiris to show off."

Despite the fact that he felt like rolling his eyes Ryou fought a grin. Only Bakura would interpret it that way.

"Set poured molten lead onto the box sealing it shut. Then he cast it into the Nile."

(break)

"Dark times followed for Egypt." Yami murmured solemnly. "Set seized the throne and the other gods were too frightened to stand up to him. Even Ra could only turn his face away and mourn. Set was everything his brother was not. He had no love for the children of the gods, our people. He was cruel and cared nothing for the balance of Ma'at and war raged throughout Egypt. The people cried out to Ra, but in vain."

Yugi stared wide eyed. "But someone had to stand up to him! Right?"

"Someone did." Yami smiled. "Brave Isis. She was the only one that dared. "She searched for the box and found that it was lodged into a great tree. Even though he was dead, his power still resided in him. Isis used her own power to unite with his spirit a final time to conceive their son Horus. She made sure to hide him on island far from the gaze of his uncle Set."

"Did Osiris take back his throne?" Yugi asked.

(break)

" I am getting to that." Bakura answered. " Isis sought out Thoth. They tried a ritual and it's said that it's from that very ritual of life we are able to live on after death. Before they could complete it Set discovered them. He hacked Osiris's body to pieces and scattered it through Egypt so that he could not be reborn."

"Geez." Ryou winced. "What did Isis do then?"

"With the help of her sister Nephthys they found the pieces." the thief replied. "In the underworld, Anubis cast the ritual of life. Osiris's spirit rejoined with his body. But nothing that's died can return to the land of living. Anubis yielded the throne to him and Osiris became lord of the dead. He is the one that sits on our final judgment."

"But Set was still in the land of living." Ryou said.

(break)

"True." Yami said. "But Horus was growing into adulthood all the time. When he was ready, his mother gave him magic and Thoth gave his a sacred knife. He and Set fought for many days."

"Did Horus kill him?" Yugi asked.

"No." the young pharaoh answered. "He knew that to kill his uncle would make him no better than he. He cast him into the darkness. That's where he's supposed to be to this day."

Yugi shuddered.

"Yugi?"

"I'm sure Horus was very noble and all," Yugi said. "But I hate to think of Set still lurking out there."

"It is said that they will battle one last time and Horus will win." Yami smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry aibou. There's enough good in the world to keep him at bay."

There was plenty of evil too. Yugi never thought of it as being part of some ancient struggle between the gods. He didn't say any of this out loud. Yami was a former pharaoh and if he said Horus would win in the end, it was good enough for him.

"Let's head back to Ryou's." he said.

(break)

"It was stupid not to kill him." Bakura snorted. "You don't leave something that powerful alive to get revenge."

A lesson the pharaoh would learn to his deepest regret…..

Ryou could not help but agree with Bakura on this one. The idea of an angry, jealous, pissed off Set roaming the darkness mad him wonder how Egyptian children slept at night.

Awkwardly, he set a steaming bowl of noodles in front of Bakura. The thief looked at it pensively.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" he asked flatly.

"I was wondering if you ate." the youth said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I didn't want to not share."

Bakura lifted an eyebrow. Ryou was polite to a fault at times, but being polite to him…that was new. Interesting. To be honest he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to taste food outside of a human host. He had never tried it.

Cautiously he reached forward and took a bundle of noodles with the chopsticks. They tasted sweet and almost of …

"You put peanut butter in this?" he asked.

"It's a type of sauce, but yeah." Ryou replied. "We use it on chicken too."

The thief didn't know what was stranger, the choice of flavoring that Japanese people sometimes selected or the fact that it was actually pretty good. And anyway, food was food at the end of the day. Too bad it tasted so faint disconnected from Ryou. Oh well. He'd make up for it later.

"You're being awfully generous landlord." he said. "Have you grown fond of me?"

"Wha-?" Ryou colored. "No! I just….I mean, I wanted to thank you for the dagger lesson and I probably won't eat it all anyway."

Bakura surveyed his host's embarrassment with amusement.

"Anyway, what are we going to do about the guys in the cloaks?" Ryou changed the subject hastily.

"Can't really do a whole lot until they decide to make a move again." Bakura admitted stonily. "At least the other fools won't be here to get in the way and compromise the situation. Let me catch one alive. I'll make them talk."

Ryou couldn't help but feel a chill at the obvious and malicious glee that that last phrase had come with. It really almost made him feel sorry for whoever Bakura did catch. His stomach still turned when he thought of Hirutani.

"I don't want you to kill anyone unless you have to." Ryou said quietly.

There was a long silence in which Bakura only gave him a piercing look. Ryou knew that Bakura was judging him but he didn't care. He still felt sick when he thought about the life leaving the gang leader's eyes before he collapsed in the alleyway. And that guy was scum. Even so…just even so. He didn't need to become like scum himself.

"You are naïve." the spirit stated flatly. "And if I'm not mistaken , ten minutes ago when I was telling you our history you didn't seem so comfortable with the idea of letting your enemies live to kill you another day."

Ryou flushed. Even unlinked Bakura could read him too well. And that very thought had crossed his mind. The thief pushed the bowl away and stood sighing.

"My dear, conflicted light….grow up." he began as he walked towards his host. "You cannot keep your hands clean all of the time. "

He stopped before the boy and looked him in eye. Ryou's dark brown eyes were a mirror of his own.

"The noble don't survive in this world. You will learn."

(break)

Yugi laughed as the nearest Kuriboh pounced on him and purred against his back in welcome.

"If I didn't know better I'd say these little guys missed us." He was sorry to see them return the cards.

There appeared to have been no incident. Maybe those guys had been the only ones that had come. Maybe Yami and Ryou had dealt with the problem after all.

A few moments later two girls were coming through the gate talking loudly.

"I cannot believe how lucky we are!" a girl with very short hair said loudly. "No Domino High for a day! Maybe they'll extend it to two days."

"You're not creeped out at all?" the one with the braids shuddered. "Under the circumstances, I'm not sure I want to celebrate freaks breaking into our school.

"Wait a second!" Yugi exclaimed, forgetting his manners completely as he jumped into the conversation. "I'm from Domino. There's no school tomorrow?"

The girls shared a look between themselves and then the one that had spoken first said, "Someone broke in. Hacked into the student registry too. It was on the news a few minutes ago."

"Why did they do this?" Yami asked and Yugi was surprised he had not disappeared back into the puzzle.

"They don't know." the one with braids answered. "But I don't think that's what they're concerned about. The camera's show these weird foreign guys in cloaks. And you know how the media goes crazy when it comes to foreigners…"

"Yeah, the police have to investigate it thoroughly or they'll look bad." the other affirmed.

"I hope they're not terrorists." the braided girl murmured looking frantic.

"That's fine by me. Blow up the school. And visit my stupid cram school next while they're at it."

"Mayu!"

"I meant while no one's in it!"

"Oh that's better?"

The two girl's squabbling faded into the background as Yami and Yugi stared at each other.

_Cloaked foreigners?_ Yami mused over their link.

_There are more of them. Not good._

_Indeed. We need to stay alert._

Author's Note:

Wow. Done. I actually wanted to go on but it was turning into such a long freaking chapter. Not that that's bad, I'm trying to move them along to Egypt but my brain keeps going ' Oh look! Character development, you need to write about that….' Oh dear.

Cram school, by the way is the school students attend after school hours to overload their brains with even more studying so that they can pass the entrance exams to get into high school or universities. And you thought you had it hard. Or maybe to Japanese students it's just another day, no big deal. Sounds very stressful to me though. I didn't like school.

Tako Yaki are round balls of wheat based cooked batter and they often have minced octopus inside them. I like calamari, so I wonder if I'd like that. In the pictures it looks delicious. Google it sometime. It's probably good. We eat fried alligator where I'm from. What tastes good would surprise you.

I'm glad I got more of Yami and Yugi in this chapter and I enjoyed writing their parts. No matter how you view their relationship, I love their obvious friendship and trust with each other. I think bonds like that are precious and few. But they do exist and writing about them I thought of at least two people I don't know what I'd do without.

Everyone got hungry this chapter because I was hungry when writing some of it! Lol. I didn't realize it until I proofread it.


	12. Chapter 11

Ryou's reaction to what had happened at the school impressed Bakura. Though he was not exactly sure what his light's reaction would be the very reasonable suggestion that they go somewhere where they could purchase a dagger had surprised him. Instead of panicking like many would have he had taken initiative.

As for Ryou, his reasoning was simple. He was not sure how taking things out of Bakura's soul room would work. He probably could use the same ones that they had used to train while they were in the thief's treasury. After all, if Bakura could materialize by being connected to him then he could probably use whatever was in the thief king's room by that same theory. However, as his darker half none too coyly pointed out, things that they did apart took more energy as proven on the night that Ryou had collapsed after the shadow game. Of course, joined in one body there was no reason to fear that but since that was _not_ happening, best to get something that was anchored to the physical realm.

And a little part of him wanted to hold a dagger again. He had not forgotten how it made him feel. It was scary, but at the same time he felt like he was for once not completely at the mercy of anyone who decided to torment him. He wasn't sure how to take that idea. He thought Bakura's idea to show him how to handle a dagger very practical, but he was not sure he was supposed to like it.

His stomach rumbled. In his haste to leave the house that morning he hadn't eaten. And he had not begun to feel particularly hungry until he started moving. Bakura has looked longingly at the yakitori vendor across the street, but something a little more colorful had caught Ryou's eye. A colorfully decorated stand a few yards in front of them was selling something called crepes. And he had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes when his host all but charged at it. He watched a young woman in a pink apron hand some kind of pastry to the boy and he silently marveled at Ryou's love of anything sweet. He vowed that when he won this silly game and was able to take control of a physical body again that the first thing he would do was get yakitori and any other kind of meat he desired.

He kept his eyes on his host as the boy walked along munching on that obscenely cute looking dessert. The thief king had to suppress a sneer. Ryou was either very brave or just blind to how girly that looked. What was wrong with him?

He was still puzzling about this as they rounded a corner and came upon a shop which Ryou had told him was newly opened and already gained a reputation for having lots of quality knives , traditional and otherwise.

"The Steel Monkey!" Ryou announced when they came upon the building. The name did nothing to reassure the ancient spirit.

"I have no idea why we had to come all the way out here for this." Bakura grumbled. "It's a dagger, land lord. Are they that hard to come across these days? "

'All the way out here,' was Kyoto. And yes they did. Because even though Ryou would die before admitting it, he'd enjoyed learning about dagger-play and was excited to be buying his first. He may as well do this right.

"Well the more modern weapon would be a gun I guess." the boy replied. "And a lot of people, especially girls carry pepper spray. Not too many people – except violent nutcases like Hirutani and military people– have knives as anything but collectibles."

The spirit snorted and Ryou could tell by the derisive look on the thief's face that he didn't really believe that. To Ryou's surprise it was a little old lady that ran the shop. He was expecting someone in their late twenties or some young guy.

"Welcome!" the granny said cheerfully.

Her graying hair was up in a bun and she wore a jasmine and jade colored kimono. She looked more likely to be selling cookies than knives. Bakura stared and Ryou hoped that his shocked awe would last the whole visit so that he would stay quiet rather than say something rude.

But it was indeed the right store no matter how out of place the owner looked. Knives lined the walls. There were so many that Ryou felt dizzy looking at them. And there were even several swords scattered throughout.

"So what might you be looking for boys?" she asked kindly. "We have traditional Japanese blades but there has a demand for more medieval style weapons so we have lots of variety. I even had this fellow come in the other day asking if I could put any navy daggers on my list of things to order – he's late picking them up though."

"Do you have anything from Egypt?" Ryou surprised them both by asking. Bakura had been about to suggest something but the boy had beaten him to it.

"Yes, yes…I believe they were in the back somewhere…a variety of short and long daggers." the lady answered as they followed her along the rows and rows of blades.

Bakura could not help but note that Ryou seemed almost to be enjoying himself. To be honest, the thief was feeling a bit at home himself. All of this beauty just spread out before him was nothing like the sad little stands and black market merchants he used to go to. It was like an armory here.

* * *

Yami had to wake Yugi. He had allowed the boy to recede into his soul room to get some rest. The young pharaoh found himself grateful not for the first time that he did not need sleep the way regular people did. Even though he had dispatched the kuribohs again, Yugi seemed nervous that Ryou had gotten on the subway. Truth be told, Yami did not care for the idea of the boy getting further and further away until he was too far away for them to do anything for the teen even if something did happen.

"He's out in the open, too!" Yugi sounded aggravated and anxious.

"He may be afraid that they will come back to the apartment." Yami said quietly. He was silent for a stretch longer. Then, "Aibou, the last we saw Ryou he harnessed the power of the ring. Perhaps he feels a measure of safety in that, but…"

"But?" Yugi, pressed sensing the spirit of the puzzle's hesitation.

"I don't like to suggest this, but you don't suppose he is hiding anything do you?" Yami's brow knitted. "He's acting strange, even for Ryou."

The shorter boy stopped walking "What do you mean?" he asked looking up at his other.

"I just don't think he's telling us everything." the young king of games said, even though it made him uncomfortable to say it. "He's being secretive. And it started before all of this happened."

"You mean the way he's been about his trip to Egypt…."Yugi didn't like this line of thinking any more than Yami did. "It is kind of weird for him to just leave the country by himself. Still, Yami. This is Ryou. He's saved us more than once. Maybe because it has to do with him learning more about the ring, he feels it's something personal."

It sounded logical when Yugi put it that way so why did it just feel like they were missing something crucial?

"I wish he would have just handed it over to me or sealed it away somewhere where no one would find or touch it." Yami ,said looking unsettled. "There's just always been something _distasteful_ about that particular item. I don't trust it."

And for just a moment he could remember someone. His blue eyes were warm and caring. Tattoo's adorned each of his cheeks. Then he was grayed out. He was stone. His eyes saw nothing. And then there was the faint memory of malicious laughter.

"Yami?" Yugi looked concerned.

The spirit shook himself back to reality. "Aibou?"

"I was saying that we need to follow him." Yugi said. "Let's just get on the subway and go. It's better than hanging around here and worrying. Maybe he's calmed down and we can get him to talk to us."

* * *

Ryou gingerly accepted a blade with a black hilt. Hieroglyphs were etched in silver over the ebony. He smiled. The irony that he should find something like this...

"I like this one." he murmured.

"It must have been meant for you." the lady smiled. "No one's shown such interest in it since you visited."

Bakura carefully pulled it from Ryou's hand almost as if unconsciously. The boy gave a start but didn't stop him. Something vulnerable showed in the thief's face as his eyes slid over the hieroglyphs. Ryou wondered how long it had been since the spirit had seen his own language.

"Experience will show you. A master can only point the way." he translated. Bakura smirked. He handed it back to his host. "Fitting for someone who's learning."

"You must be quite a scholar young man." the shop owner seemed impressed. "I did not even know what it read."

A scholar? The Egyptian snorted. He had to refrain from laughing or he might not stop. Anyone that had truly known him would compare him to many things but 'scholarly' would be the last.

He handed it back to Ryou who beamed at it like he had just acquired a rare new gaming piece. He wondered in the boy remembered that the whole reason they were there in the first place was to ward off potential attack from the probably-cultist freaks after them. He looked so carefree.

"You have an innocent face." he remarked without thinking.

Ryou turned surprised at what seemed like such a random comment. The thief looked like he had been deep in thought. The thief scoffed and looked away. And awkward gesture.

"It'll get you killed one day."

"My face is your face – technically." Ryou countered, raising a brow as the lady walked away to sharpen and package the knife.

Before leaving the woman gave them a few instructions on the care of the knife and cleaning it because unlike some of the others it was not encased in stainless steel. Bakura thought it was better that way personally. If you were going to own a blade you should take care of it.

* * *

"I really hope we're getting off in the wrong place." Yugi fretted.

Yami just grimaced not wanting to admit the possibility they might be lost.

"How many boys are there in this country with hair that color?" Yami asked.

"Point taken." Yugi replied. "I think if someone says they saw him he'd be hard to confuse with someone else."

They walked around but Kyoto was large. Just because they knew he was there did not mean he'd be easy to find. But when Yugi asked around this time it didn't take all that long to get an answer.

"I think you just missed whoever it was." said the teenager that they approached at the station where they got off. The boy was an upperclassman with a school uniform that Yugi had not seen before. "Does he have a twin?"

Yami's eyes widened but Yugi remained collected. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, he fits your description. Long silver hair…brown eyes. But I'm telling you: he has a brother or something. They look just like each other. Kind of reminds me of you two actually."

"That can't have been him." Yugi said.

The young pharaoh however did no look so reassured. In fact when Yugi turned he was surprised to see that his other half was clenching his fists. He turned and stalked away and Yugi had to run to catch up.

"Hey - what is it?" he said.

"Bakura….the other one." Yami said darkly.

"You got rid of him."

"Yugi, he _used_ the ring." the spirit said, stopping to kick a nearby trash can. "….I'm a fool."

"Wait a minute." Yugi said putting his hands up and looking alarmed. "If he were back then Ryou would have told us…well, assuming Ryou was Ryou."

"_Exactly,_ Yugi."

The smaller boy bit his lip. "But…it can't have been the whole time - Ryou in the cemetery with us for example. Bakura might be crafty but he's not that good an actor. Why would he care about visiting Ryou's family grave?"

"Has Ryou mentioned any black outs?" Yami asked.

"No, but…"Yugi suddenly paused. He remembered the air of defeat Ryou seemed to have when he made them leave. "Maybe he was. But he just wasn't going to tell us. Maybe he thinks it's happening again and that's why he won't let us near him. That could be why he's leaving he country..."

"I wish it were that simple." the darker replied, looking away bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

Yami frowned. Yugi was such a decent boy. He always saw the good in everyone. He hated to make him distrust one of his friends. And Ryou had saved them before; that was an undeniable truth. But something just was not right.

"If the soul thief were back," the pharaoh explained. "The logical thing, if Ryou knew what was happening, would be to come straight to us. We're the only ones that can help. We've helped him before. But what is really bothering me is why that young man back there said he saw _two_ of them. It's more than just him taking off to Egypt and shutting us out. A lot of pieces are missing here, Yugi."

"You don't really think Ryou is cooperating with that guy!" Yugi gave his other an incredulous look. " Ryou nearly sacrificed himself last time rather than aid him!"

Yami looked away, troubled. "Then why isn't he controlling Ryou? Is there a reason to reveal himself to his host and then not assume control? And again , why would Ryou who knows better than anyone what he's capable of _allow_ him to walk around unchecked?"

Yugi sighed. His shoulders seemed to deflate. He stayed that way for a moment then perked himself up. "You're right about the pieces not fitting. The guy we talked to could also just be wrong. Either way, I know what we need to do."

The spirit of the puzzle cocked his head questioningly.

"We need to go back to Ryou's apartment and get some real answers. It's the only way for any of this to start making sense."

* * *

Ryou had already packed most of the things he needed. The flight for Egypt would be leaving tomorrow so he was double checking his things. He checked the last thing on his list and hoped that burying his dagger as deep into his suitcase as possible surrounded by layers of clothing would be safe. He knew better than to just stride into the airport with it. He opened the box it had come in and ran his fingers among the ebony handle and silver hieroglyphs again.

The thief was sitting on the edge of the bed watching his host admire his new toy. "The woman was surprisingly knowledgeable about caring for blades. Of course it was all stuff I knew already. "

The quiet remark caused Ryou to look up. He just nodded and fidgeted with his things as he tucked the blade away. He had almost fallen into a comfortable routine with his sennen spirit. Actually, it was almost disturbingly amiable. It helped that no one had died on this outing. That was always a plus. But then, it had started when Bakura had dragged him into the ring and began training him to defend himself. Beneath whatever vendetta the thief had he was once a regular person with things that had scarred him. Ryou had glimpsed that. He didn't know if Bakura meant him to get these glimpses but he had. It made him wonder what the thief would be like if he wasn't on a path to ultimately destroy his friends and take the sennen puzzle. But thinking like that was useless. He was going to Egypt tomorrow. And if he won – no when he won, because he had to win – the tomb robber would disappear forever.

It didn't matter that Bakura had protected him and taught him if it were all just to gain control of him again to commit terrible deeds, so why the mixed feelings?

"We will be traveling to my homeland." the thief murmured breaking his thoughts. "I am looking forward to this." Here he smirked and the look was not entirely innocent. "I'd say our game is approaching a climax. I can't think of a better stage. Aren't you excited?"

"Aren't you worried?" Ryou countered. "The purpose of my going there is to find a way to get rid of you."

The thief slid off the side of the bed with a careless shrug. "I have confidence in myself."

Ugh. Ryou hated that superior smirk. Bakura should not just brush him off like that. Did he think he wasn't capable of winning?

"And why is it such a great stage?" he persisted determined to disarm the thief even if he had to get underhanded about it. "All of your memories come from that place. Even the one that rattled you so much that you didn't want to sleep alone, the one you blew me off about."

The look on the dark entity's face made Ryou immediately consider that he may have gone too far. A shadow fell over Bakura's eyes and he looked, frankly, pissed.

"Don't talk about what you don't know." he said in a clipped tone.

He knew he should stop while he was ahead. But it was more than just a way to get under Bakura's skin. Confronted with how little he still knew about the thief he was curious.

"I know there are things that make even _you_ afraid." he retorted. "Even you were once just like –"

That was as far as he got before the Egyptian decided it was high time to give the insolent little brat a lesson . He cleared the room so fast that Ryou barely had a chance to react before he was pinned to the ground with an elbow pressed tightly into his neck. What the hell had gotten into his host? It's not that Ryou had ever been afraid of him per say. No. He'd always been brave and that was part of the reason Bakura liked him. But he had never tried to openly provoke him. If he had to put a little fear into the mortal boy to remind him of his place he would.

Ryou blinked rapidly. He had forgotten just how unnaturally, terrifyingly fast Bakura was. Probably because it had something to do with being a spirit and the fact that he didn't have mortal limitations. Or maybe it was the ring. Or maybe now was not the time to be fan-boying over the occult and he should be thinking about what to do to get himself unpinned. But the minute he shifted his hips the thief read the move and warningly added more pressure to his neck. Ryou's face flushed with anger. It wasn't fair. It was not fair that he was just a mortal and it wasn't fair that Bakura outmatched him in experience. He hated being helpless. It reminded him too much of being taken over.

The boy looked up at him determinedly. He was trying oh so hard not to be afraid except that Bakura only had to tap into their link to know the truth and see that it was just teenage bravado.

"Still have something to say?" the spirit sneered as he leaned in closer to stare Ryou down.

_Yeah. I think I touched a nerve. _Oh no. _Shit_. He had actually thought that through the link. He had been thinking it hard and thinking it right at Bakura. There was no way he didn't catch that.

Ryou didn't see the next move coming either but it left his cheek stinging. Despite the heat now rising off of the reddened area he got a breath in before the elbow was again digging into his jugular.

"Anything else? Do go on, my little light."

"Get the hell off of me." Ryou hissed.

A shiver of anticipation traveled down Bakura's spine. Little Ryou was cursing. Polite little proper Ryou was pissed. It was kind of cute. His silver hair was sprawled out behind his head in a mess. His left cheek was going to bear a mark. His eyes had gone from a honey color to a darkened brown. His eyes were alive with his anger.

The thief only looked down on his with that arrogant look that his vessel hated so much. "Well go ahead and make me. I taught you how to fight back."

Before Ryou could even think about what to do next, Bakura moved again and though he hated himself for it he flinched thinking that another blow was coming. But he only felt the softness of the thief's fingers running over his throbbing cheek in an almost affectionate gesture. The bastard wasn't even taking him seriously.

He tried to pull his legs out of from under the thief and twist out Bakura's grip. But he only found his waist pinned between the spirit's knees rendering his kicking useless and his hands pinned above his head.

"You're a damned bully!" the boy beneath him cried, furious. "As if you aren't going to be faster and stronger than me no matter what I do!"

"Hmm." the thief leaned down and let his lips trail lightly over Ryou's forehead. "Doesn't it make you question the wisdom of antagonizing an opponent that you cannot win against?"

Ryou stopped struggling and completely froze. He was all too aware of the compromising position he was in. He face burned and this time it was not because of his smarting face. What was Bakura thinking about doing exactly? He felt his heart start to pound as the memory of the spirit's lips against his came back. The thief had told him before that he found him attractive. But Ryou had been sure that it was just another twisted way to manipulate him.

As for Bakura he was enjoying the slow realization that was dawning in Ryou's eyes of just how trapped he was. Now who was uncomfortable? He hadn't forgotten the evening that his other half was thinking of either. Of how he – no – of how they'd _both_ enjoyed it. The boy could deny it all he wanted. He'd liked it. He'd responded.

He lowered his mouth to Ryou's ear. "So if you can't win, you lose land lord. Don't losers get a penalty game?"

Ryou shivered at the heat near his ear. And at the heat from the ever present weight on top of him. He paled when he registered his darker half's words. He wanted to make a sound. To protest, to plead, he wasn't sure. He didn't get a chance to do either before Bakura cupped him under the jaw and descended upon him.

He was aware that Ryou was too frightened to speak. Fitting. He was tired of listening. He captured the boy's lips and inwardly sighed. It felt as pleasurable as last time. Only this time he'd get to experiment a bit. He took further advantage of the boy's shock to loosen his hold on his left wrist and slide his hand into Ryou's so that their fingers linked. He moved his thumb against the teen's palm in what he hoped communicated reassurance. He wasn't going to hurt Ryou. Quite the opposite. And though initially he had been using intimidation tactics it was not his end game goal.

The boy's fear ebbed back a little when he felt that the thief was not hurting him… or being rough at all really. In fact Bakura seemed to almost be massaging his mouth with his own, measuring him , seeing what kind of pressure he'd respond to. And the thumb running against his tingling palm was a surprisingly tender gesture. He knew Bakura was doing this to him to humiliate him for earlier. But it was getting harder and harder not to respond to the warmth invading his tingling limbs. And harder to think. His eyes were shuttering. He let them fall closed. Fighting would not get him out of this and it was what the thief was probably hoping for. Seeing him thrash and struggle would probably just amuse him. If he just lay there and didn't seem affected the spirit would get bored of this and it would end.

Ryou could not be more wrong. The Egyptian knew the motive behind Ryou's limp doll act and he'd be damned if he didn't rise to the challenge. He was going to get some kind of reaction from his host. The boy would learn that no matter what kind of game they became engaged in the thief king would win every time. His tongue darted forward and traced the line of Ryou's mouth. The body beneath him jerked. Hmm. That was it. He nipped the smaller one's lip lightly and the boy gasped. The opening was all he needed the slip his tongue in. He still tasted like that ridiculously sweet dessert he'd been eating. He didn't mind the taste on his host though.

Initially Ryou was repulsed at the foreign slimy object in his mouth. But it was the groan he felt being pulled from the thief's belly and the way his breathing sped up as he began to rub against the boy almost hungrily that made the heat begin to travel south. To the boy's horror he was getting turned on by the fact that he was turning the thief on. Bakura wasn't just playing. He wanted this. And Ryou could not remember anyone ever wanting him for anything that did not require him to do something for them. He was trembling now. Hesitantly he pushed back against the thief's lips.

Finally. Bakura smirked into the kiss and pulled away. That had been marvelous. Not bad for his second time kissing really. He paused at the expression on his host's face. The boy was flushed and he was breathing hard to recapture some air into his lungs. Were those tears in the corner of Ryou's eyes?

It was too cruel. That he needed this so much, that he wanted someone to give him this affection so bad and it had to happen like this was just the cruelest. It wasn't like the thief could understand what he felt and he probably didn't care. He was enjoying it sure, but in the end it was just another way for the thief to win something over him. A thumb brushed the corner of his eye. He opened them and looked up to see the Egyptian frowning at him. Ryou blinked up in surprise. He had expected a more triumphant reaction than that but the spirit looked displeased. He stroked the corners of his eyes as though the moisture were offensive.

Bakura tried to make sense of what could be going on in Ryou's head by using their connection. He wasn't scared. He was just sad. Very sad. He traced the boy's delicate features lightly with a fingertip. That wouldn't do.

Ryou thought that maybe Bakura was going to finally let him up when the thief dipped his head. He let out a sharp gasp when he felt lips against the side of his neck. He shuddered and didn't fight to keep his eyes from closing this time.

Well, well. Did the thief detect a weak spot? The mewling sound that issued from his little host's lips answered that thought. He licked the spot drawing another sharp gasp from his lighter half. The boy was actually turning his head to give him better access. So he was sensitive on his neck. Good. He'd start there. He smiled against the boy's neck as he felt Ryou's emotions turning away from whatever was depressing him as he lost himself in this new pleasure. Perfect. A good darker half would give their light solace….better give him what he needed.

Ryou writhed as Bakura sucked on that spot on his neck. Maybe his other half was just using him but it felt so good. But if all he wanted to do was prove a point he was going rather far out of his way for it. He felt an annoyed growl rumble from the thief's throat.

Bakura pulled away and snapped in agitation through their link. _Stop thinking about that – of whatever it is that's making you think of anything but this!_

Ryou's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into the Egyptian's narrowed eyes_. New rules to this penalty game, landlord:_ _You think about anything other than my lips on your skin and so help me I will never let you off this floor._

* * *

Atop a building stood a lone cloaked figure. He didn't see so much as feel the arrival of his cohort as he materialized beside him. Glowing eyes never stopped surveying the district below them as he addressed his companion.

"What did you find out?"

A low , guttural chuckle came in reply. "We don't have to do much. He leaves for Kemet tomorrow! The fool will come to us."

The former smirked. "It's almost as though their path has been divinely carved out. Lord Zorc should be pleased."

Author's Note:

I'm so so sorry. My writers block has been horrifying. But I think this chapter broke it. This chapter was ten pages long actually. Good.

So ahem…I'm not used to writing scenes like the one that just transpired between our two heroes. Oh I'll stop bull shitting. I've NEVER written anything like that but this is rated M. I really hope I don't botch it up too much. So now I need to beta ten pages…..yay.

I gotta go to work in a few hours. I should be sleeping. But I cherish every minute I'm away from that place so I stay awake partly because I hate my job so much. I'm not sure that made sense…..I need to sleep. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
